Notes
by Karbear10
Summary: The marauders have gotten into a habit of passing notes during class in their seventh year at Hogwarts... and they've gotten Lily and her friends to do it too! Join the fun, they say. And you can join it too, by reading Notes! Sorry it sounds so much like an advertisement, please read and review.
1. Friday, September 2nd

**A/N: Well, anything in here that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do, however own the characters Julianna, Grace, and Marie. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. Now, let's begin. Below, I have listed the fonts that represent each character. I might add more in future chapters, but for now, this is it. Also, I know its unrealistic for them to pass notes so often, but for the purposes of this story, we'll make it work. I am also aware that teachers would not communicate with their students through notes, but for our purposes, they will. Now, here are the different characters for chapter one:**

James **Sirius** _Remus_ Peter _Lily_ **Julianna** _**Grace**_ _** Marie**_ Severus -All teachers-

**Friday, September 2nd Potions Class**

James: Padfoot, what should I write my essay about?

**Sirius: How am I to know?! I don't know what I'M going to write about! **

_Remus: Guys, stop passing notes. It's distracting to people who are trying to pay attention! _

Peter: But YOU just passed a note Moony.

_Remus: Hush, Wormtail. I'm trying to pay attention. _

**Sirius: Hey Moony after class is over, can you help do my essays with me? **

James: Yeah, that would be good, but… we still don't know what we're writing about! :O

_Remus: How about you write about plants? It is a herbology essay, after all. And to answer your question, Padfoot, I will help you, I will not, however, do it for you._

_Lily: STOP! It is SO impolite to pass notes during a class! What if Professor Slughorn caught you?! It would serve you right!_

James: Sorry, Lils. But, if he catches us, you're in as much trouble as we are. And that's not what we meant, Moony. But, has anyone else noticed Peter is sleeping?

_Remus: You're right! He is!_

_Lily: So? You boys make such a big deal out of nothing. Just wake him up!_

James: Okay…

Peter: Wha…? Ow! Prongs, stop poking me!

James: Sorry, but you fell asleep.

Peter: I'm aware that I fell asleep! And I was having such a lovely dream! It was about- oh, Lily, you're here! Hehe, never mind…

_Lily: Ugh…_

**Sirius: I thought you didn't want us passing notes, Lils?**

_Lily: *Screams in frustration*_

**Julianna: LOL, that is so funny!**

_**Grace: That is so not funny, Julianna! Did you even read who said that?!**_

_**Marie: Oh, come on Grace. Just because you don't like Sirius doesn't mean he's all that bad!**_

**Sirius: Woah, there! The name is Padfoot. Pad. Foot. Padfoot.**

Severus: ugh, you and your stupid nicknames.

James: Snivillous? What are you doing here? Get out!

Severus: fine… *exits*

_Lily: James, that was very rude!_

_**Grace: Get used to it. That's just the way they are.**_

James: Yeah Lils, that's the way we are!

**Sirius: And you know you like it…**

_Lily: :( Haha very funny._

-Professor Slughorn: What are you doing?! Why are you passing notes in my class!? *Disappointed look*-

_Remus: Hehe… sorry proffesor. *glares at everybody else*_

-Professor Slughorn: It's quite alright. You guys are my favorite students, except maybe you, Mr. Potter. Carry on, carry on.-

James: Hey…

_Lily: But… but…_

Peter: You just said "butt". Twice. *Goes into a fit of unstoppable laughter*

**Sirius: *ignores previous comment of Peter's* Lily, you just avoided several points being taken away, possibly even a detention. I wouldn't complain, if I were you.**

_Lily: But he can't do that! _

**Sirius: Lily. STOP. COMPLAINING.**

James: Now… back to the subject… about those essays…

_Lily: I am NOT helping you with your essay, James!_

James: Moony…?

_Remus: *wails* Why's it always me?_

Peter: Because you're a nice friend…? 

_Lily: JUST. PAY. ATTENTION!_

James: …

Padfoot, what should I write my essay about?

_Remus: *bangs head with heavy book and yells with frustration*_

**Friday, September 2nd History of Magic**

James: Guys, lets play a game! It's called, Make A Word That Describes The Person For Each Letter Of Their Name! And you MUST BE HONEST!

**Sirius: … That's a LONG name for a game.**

James: Okay, lets play. I'll do Moony, Moony will do Wormtail, Wormtail will do Padfoot, and Padfoot will do me!

**Julianna: I want to play!**

James: Um… Okay, then, Julianna will do Grace, Grace will do Marie, Marie will do Lily, and Lily will do Julianna.

_Lily: Who says I WANT to play your stupid game?_

James: Too bad. You have to. Now, I'll go first.

Maniac

Overly-responsible

O's on everything

Nice

Yak

_Remus: Yak? Siriusly?_

James: Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else, and Padfoot did NOT help me, so stop saying he did!

**Sirius: Yay! Its Moony's turn!**

Peter: Please, be nice! PLEASE!

_Remus: I'll try. Okay, then, here I go._

_ Weird_

_ Over-weight_

_ Round_

_ Midget_

_ Talkative_

_ Always sleeps_

_ Immature_

_ Loud_

Peter: Hey… 

_Remus: Sorry, but they said to be honest._

**Sirius: Yay! Its Wormtails turn!**

Wormtail: Perverted

Awesome

Dumb

Fun

Obnoxious

Overly-loud

Tall

**Sirius: I take great pride in all those characteristics! Especially the second one! Oh yeah, I'm awesome! Oh yeah, I'm awesome! I'm awesome awesome awesome awesome! **

James: Padfoot, its your turn.

**Sirius: Oh, yeah. Okay.**

** Probably dreams about Lily**

** Really loves Lily**

** Obsessed with Lily**

** Never shuts up about Lily**

** Goes on and on about Lily**

** Sings about Lily**

James: Hey… that's not true!

**Sirius: Yes, it is.**

Peter: Sorry, James, it is true.

James: Moony?

_Remus: Sorry, James. I'm siding with them on this one._

James: You guys are mean…

_Lily: I am just going to pretend this conversation never happened._

**Sirius: Yay! Its Julianna's turn!**

**Julianna: Okay.**

** Great at magic**

** Really hates Sirius**

** Angry**

** Cool, but cold**

** Evil**

**Sirius: Yay! It's the mad woman's turn!**

_**Grace: Excuse me?**_

**Sirius: Um… I mean, Yay! It's Grace's turn.**

_**Grace: That's better.**_

_** Merry**_

_** Athletic**_

_** Runner**_

_** Intelligent**_

_** Exerciser**_

**Sirius: Yay! It's Marie's turn.**

_**Marie: Okay, here we go.**_

_** Lovely**_

_** Intelligent**_

_** Loved by James**_

_** Young**_

**Sirius: Yay! It's Lily-Flower's turn!**

_Lily: Do I have to?_

James: Yes. Now go.

_Lily: Fine…_

_ Joyful_

_ Unforgettable _

_ Lively_

_ Intelligent_

_ A good friend_

_ Not annoying_

_ Nice_

_ Always kind_

James: Now who should we do?

**Sirius: Do Snivillous!**

James: I'll do Snape. It's easier than Snivillous.

Slimy

Not friends with Lily anymore

Always

Putrid

Extremely oily hair

_Remus: Always? Why always?_

James: I don't know. I thought of Snivillous, and the word Always just came to mind.

Peter: Where did the girls go?

**Sirius: *looks around* Where did EVERYONE go?**

_Remus: You IDIOTS! Class is over!_

James: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

**A/N: Okay, everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is welcomed, as is encouragement. This is my first fanfic, and I really want to know how I did.**


	2. Monday, September 5th

**A/N: Okay, so the characters will be the same as last chapter**

**Monday, September 5th Transfiguration**

James: I'm BORED!

_Remus: Why don't you try paying attention for once?_

**Sirius: Who pays attention? Not me!**

James: Back to my original statement. I'm BORED! So, what should we do?

Peter: We could… umm… we could sleep.

_Remus: SLEEP? In Mcgonagal's class? Are you insane?!_

_Lily: I would appreciate it if the four of you would stop passing notes. It's distracting._

_Remus: Don't bother Lily. They never listen._

_Lily: Ugh. Just… I'm leaving!_

**Sirius: Fine by me, Lily-Flower. We didn't ASK you to join our conversation in the first place.**

James: Well, THAT was just rude, Padfoot.

Severus: When are you NOT rude?

James: Go AWAY Snivillous!

Severus: See? That's exactly what I mean! UNgood-bye.

Peter: Ungood-bye? Ungood-bye! *starts silently laughing hysterically*

**Sirius: Ungood-bye to you, too, Snivillous! **

James: Have a horrible day, Snivilly!

_Remus: *bangs head repeatedly on desk*_

-Professor McGonagall: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?-

_Remus: Hehe. Hi Proffesor._

-Professor McGonagall: I am VERY disappointed. 10 points will be taken from each of you.-

Peter: Sorry, professor.

-Professor McGonagall: Good day, and I better not catch you passing notes again!-

_**Grace: You guys have to admit, you deserved it.**_

**Julianna: Come on, Grace. Why do you hate them?**

**_Marie: Yeah. They aren't that bad._**

_Lily: Guys, stop passing notes, before I set this paper on fire!_

James: You wouldn't.

_Lily: I would._

**Sirius: You wanna see annoying note passing? I'll SHOW you annoying note passing. Note. Note. I'm passing notes. Note passing. Note. Note. Passing notes.**

_Lily: Sirius…_

**Sirius: Um, yeah. Bye-bye!**

**Monday, September 5th Muggle Studies**

**Sirius: GUYS! JAMES IS BROKEN!**

_Remus: Why do you say that?_

**Sirius: He hasn't mentioned Lily in FIVE MINUTES!**

James: Hey…

Peter: *gasps* You're right! JAMES IS BROKEN! JAMES IS BROKEN!

_Remus: *rolls eyes*_

James: Guys, I am NOT broken!

**Sirius: Yes, James. You are. You are broken. You have not mentioned Lily in FIVE. WHOLE. MINUTES. We should take you to St. Mungo's, because you are broken. Plus, you still haven't mentioned her even though we've been talking about her.**

James: Guys, I don't talk about Lily that much. Besides, its not MY fault that Lily is the most beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, amazing…

_Remus: Now we have our Prongs back._

James: … smart, pretty, amazing, beautiful, wonderful, beautiful, perfect, intimidating, funny, perfect, beautiful…

Peter: Is he ever going to stop?

**Sirius: Probably not.**

James: … amazing girl I have ever met, and her hair is so shiny, and sparkley, and I want to smell it, and her eyes sparkle like the stars, twinkling in the moonlight…

_Remus: *sarcastically* How very touching, Prongs._

**Sirius: *sarcastically* Yeah, because we've NEVER heard all this before.**

James: … and she's very attractive, even though she doesn't like quiddich…

Peter: Oh, brother.

James: … and someday, she will be mine!

**Sirius: *impatiently* Are you done yet?**

Peter: Lily, Lily, Lily. Why do you have to talk about her so much? It's Lily this, and Lily that, and "oh, look, Lily smiled in this direction? How lovely!"

James: I don't talk about her that much, Wormtail!

_Remus: Did you even read what you just wrote?_

James: Um, no. *goes back and reads it* *gasps* One word about this, you all die. Is that clear?

**Sirius: *Grins evilly* Oh, yes, Prongsie, of course. Of course…**

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I will try and do weekly updates on at least one story. I tried to update on Saturday, but it wouldn't let me for some reason. Sorry. Please review.**


	3. Wednesday, September 7th

**A/N: Okay, so, again, we have the same characters, I'm not sure who the divination teacher would have been at the time, so I just refer to her as Divination Professor. Enjoy!**

**Wednesday, September 7****th** **Divination**

James: PADFOOT! Guess what?

**Sirius: What?**

James: You have to guess!

**Sirius: WHAT? WHAT IS IT! TELL ME!**

James: I dunno, I just wanted to get you all excited over nothing.

_Remus: Really, Prongs? Really._

James: Yup.

**Sirius: Grr.**

_Lily: Guys, stop passing notes! It's hard enough to understand the subject as it is._

**Sirius: Hey, Lils, guess what?**

_Lily: WHAT?!_

**Sirius: James was talking about you the other day.**

_Lily: Oh, really? And what exactly was he saying? *glares at James*_

**Sirius: He was talking about yo-**

James: NO! Ignore him! Don't listen to a word he say-

**Sirius: Now, now, Prongs, don't take the paper away. That's very rude. Now. As I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted. He was talking about your hair.**

_Lily: My hair?_

**Sirius: Yeah. He thinks its very shiny.**

Peter: And he wants to smell it.

_Lily: Excuse me?_

James: NO! Lily, don't listen to them! They don't know what they're talking about!

**Sirius: He was talking about your eyes too.**

_Remus: Oh, yes, I found that most amusing._

_Lily: *angrily* What about my eyes?_

_Remus: Oh, nothing much. Only that he thinks that they "sparkle like the stars, twinkling in the moonlight"._

**Julianna: Aw. That's SO romantic!**

_**Grace: No, Julianna. That is NOT romantic. That is disgusting.**_

James: NO! I never said that! You have no proof that I said that!

**Sirius: Oh, don't we, though? *waves around note from previous class***

James: Guys! You said you wouldn't tell!

**Sirius: No, we didn't Prongs.**

James: You guys are mean! I'm going to go dig a hole to die in now.

**Sirius: Good. **

James: *takes out a fork and starts chipping away at the floor*

-Divination Professor: Um… what are you doing Mr. Potter?-

James: I'm digging a hole to go die in.

-Divination Professor: But… why?-

James: Because these guys are mean.

Peter: But… we… Prongs!

**Sirius: We didn't think you were actually going to dig a hole and die.**

James: *still chipping at the floor* Well, then you thought wrong.

-Divination Professor: But… we're in a tower!-

James: I don't care. I'll just dig straight through every floor until I hit dirt.

_Remus: *sighs* That's Prongs for you. Always so dramatic…_

-Divination Professor: Well, would it be easier to go down to the dungeons and dig? Or better yet, outside, so you don't damage any flooring?-

James: *gasps and looks up* You WANT me to go die in a hole?

-Divination Professor: Um, no, I never… I just… *looks at other marauders, Lily, Marie, Julianna, and Grace* I'll leave this to you. I'm just going to continue the lesson.-

_Lily: Ugh… leave me out of this._

_Remus: Come on, Prongs, be reasonable._

James: You know what, guys, I've decided I'm not going to go die in a hole.

Peter: That's good.

James: I'm going to dig a hole, push you three in, bury you alive, and let YOU die!

**Sirius: WHAT?**

_Remus: You're kidding, right?_

Peter: NO! Please, spare our lives!

James: Nah, I won't kill you. It's no fun with only one marauder.

_Remus: Guys come on. Let's pay attention now. I'm putting this note away. *puts note in pocket*_

**Wednesday, September 7****th** **Charms**

**Julianna: That was just so romantic!**

_**Grace: Julianna, sometimes you disgust me. That was probably the least romantic thing I've ever heard!**_

_**Marie: I agree. The whole smelling Lily's hair thing seems slightly stalkerish to me.**_

_Lily:Guys, can we stop talking about this? I'm already grossed out enough as it is._

**Julianna: Okay, so maybe that part was weird. But the thing with the eyes… *sighs* it was so poetic.**

_Lily: If you think he's so "poetic", who don't you go out with him yourself?_

**Julianna: *gasps* I can't do that! **

_**Grace: I agree. He's friends with Sirius Black. Going out with him would just be traitorous.**_

_**Marie: Remus is friends with Sirius too…**_

_Lily: … _

_**Grace: WHAT?! Marie, don't tell me…**_

_**Marie: What? No! It's Julianna, guys! Duh!**_

_**Grace: WHAT?!**_

_**Marie: Isn't it obvious guys? She's always flirting with him.**_

_Lily: I never noticed._

_**Marie: I thought it was obvious…**_

**Julianna: OKAY, moving on! So, Marie, you and Sirius…**

_**Grace:WHAT?!**_

_**Marie: WHAT?!**_

_Lily: WHAT?!_

**Julianna: What?**

_**Marie: Are you insane? Me and- and- and HIM?**_

_**Grace: That is just such a gross thought!**_

_Lily: I second that!_

**Julianna: Aw, but you would make such a cute couple!**

_**Grace: Ugh, just- ugh.**_

**Julianna: Fine. Anyways, Lily, you and-**

_Lily: Don't say it!_

**Julianna: What? Oh, I see… *smiles***

_Lily: What?_

**Julianna: I wasn't talking about James…**

_Lily: Oh… who were you talking about, then?_

**Julianna: That one Ravenclaw… you know…**

_**Marie: No Juli. We don't know.**_

**Julianna: Connor Ridenre.**

_Lily: What about him?_

**Julianna: He seems to be quite… interested in you, Lils.**

_Lily: What? You're crazy._

_**Grace: Well…**_

_Lily:No guys. This conversation is over. I repeat, OVER!_

**Julianna: But…**

_Lily: No, Julianna. No. *puts note in pocket*_

**A/N: Guys, again, I'm really sorry last weeks chapter was, like, five days late, but at least I got this one up on time! Right? So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review.**


	4. Friday, September 9th

**A/N: I have a feeling it's somebody's birthday…**

**Yeah, I know, this chapter's a little early, which is because I am updating as a birthday present for a good friend of mine. So, if you're reading this, Happy Birthday!**

**Anyways, the characters will be the same as in the last chapters.**

**Friday, September 9th Potions**

**Sirius: Hi.**

James: What do you want?

**Sirius: I'm bored.**

James: Well, what do you want to do?

_Remus: I'd tell you that you could pay attention, but I know there's no point._

Peter: We could go to the astronomy tower! … Oh, wait… we could go to the astronomy tower after class?

**Sirius: Yeah, yeah, sure, but what could we do now?**

_Lily: Remus! You're a prefect! And James! You're Head Boy! You shouldn't be passing notes during class! It sets a bad example!_

**Sirius: Lily-Flower! You're Head Girl! You shouldn't be passing notes during class! It sets a bad example!**

_Lily: Well, I'm only doing it because you are-_

James: Lily. If everyone else was jumping off the astronomy tower, would you do it?

_Lily: If you had let me FINISH you would have known I was going to say, I'm only doing it because you are and I'm trying to get you to stop!_

**Sirius: You're no fun.**

James: Lily, you didn't answer my question! If everyone else was jumping off the astronomy tower, would you do it?

_Lily: You'd probably be the one to start it and you'd pull me off with you, but that's not the point! The point is that you need to stop passing notes!_

James: I would not!

**Sirius: Yes, he would. He's always talking about how he wants the two of you to die together, but that's not the point! The point is that we want to keep passing notes!**

_**Marie: Lily, come help us!**_

**Julianna: Yeah, Lily, I think me and Grace added an extra ingredient to our potion!**

_**Grace: It was Julianna!**_

**Julianna: *offended* It was not!**

_Lily: *sighs* Okay, guys, I'm coming._

Peter: Bye, Lily.

_Remus: Guys, Lily is right. We should stop passing notes._

Peter: Why? It's more fun than paying attention.

_Remus: Guys, really we should stop. I vote that this is the last note we will pass during class!_

Peter: WHAT?

James: NO!

**Sirius: NEVER!**

_Remus: *sighs* It was worth a try._

Friday, September 9th History of Magic

**Sirius: This class is exceptionally boring when Prongs is in the hospital wing. *gives Peter a look* I have no one to play hangman with.**

Peter: It wasn't MY fault!

**Sirius: Then whose fault was it?**

Peter: Um… Moony?

_Remus: For your information, I happened to be standing in front of Prongs._

**Sirius: Lily, isn't it Wormtail's fault James is in the hospital wing?**

_Lily: I'm not even going to ask._

**Julianna: *squeals* This is just so exciting!**

_**Grace: We told you Lily! And he's not friends with Sirius! Yes!**_

_**Marie: What are you going to wear Lily?**_

_Lily: Come on, guys, do we really need to discuss this right now?_

_**Marie: Yes! We do!**_

_Remus: May I ask what you are talking about?_

**Julianna: Lily has a boyfriend!**

**Sirius: WHAT?**

Peter: Who?

_**Grace: Connor Ridenre.**_

_Remus: When?_

_**Marie: Around lunch time.**_

Peter: How? Why?

_Lily: Because he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him… and I said yes..._

Peter: Oh…

_Remus: Well then…_

_Lily: Well, bye guys. Me and the girls are going to pay attention now._

Peter: Bye, girls.

**Sirius: Well, I just have one question…**

_Remus: What's that?_

**Sirius: Who's telling Prongs?**

_Remus: …_

Peter: …

**Sirius: …**

Peter: Let's just not tell him.

**Sirius: Agreed.**

**A/N: For anyone who is curious, the reason James was in the hospital wing was after Potions, they went to the astronomy tower like Peter suggested, but on the way down the stairs heading back, Peter stumbled and accidentally pushed James down the stairs and knocked him unconscious. Well, anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	5. Monday, September 12th

**A/N: Okay, so, the characters are, once again, going to be the same as in all the previous chapters.**

**Monday, September 12th Transfiguration**

**Sirius: Guys! Guess what!**

James: What?

**Sirius: You aren't supposed to ask, Moony is! Now we have to start all over!**

Peter: Fine. Proceed.

**Sirius: Guys! Guess what!**

_Remus: *Tiredly* What?_

**Sirius: Prongs is out of the hospital wing!**

_Remus: We can see that._

**Sirius: I know. But I wanted to tell you.**

Peter: You're weird, Padfoot.

James: Of course he is. What did you expect?

**Julianna: When did you get out, James?**

James: This morning.

_**Grace: It was much more peaceful before you came back, except for the fact Sirius was still here. If you and Sirius could leave at the same time, it would be wonderful.**_

_Lily: Guys, please! Stop passing notes! I'm TRYING to concentrate on what Professor McGonagall is saying!_

_Remus: Lily, I've told you. It's no use. No matter what you say, they still pass notes._

_**Marie: Okay, so I don't mind the note passing stuff, but you might want to stop before Lily gets really mad. It won't be pretty.**_

James: Believe me, Marie. I know. I have been the cause of her anger many times before.

_Lily: Guys, I mean it! STOP. PASSING. NOTES!_

James: Okay…

**Sirius: But just this once, Lily. Just this once…**

**Monday, September 12th Muggle Studies**

James: GUYS! Guess what? Guess! GUESS!

_Remus: *Sighs*_

Peter: …

**Sirius: Fine… What?**

James: Lily smiled at me!

Peter: What?

_Remus: Really?_

**Sirius: Are you sure?**

James: *rolls eyes* Of course I'm sure, Padfoot!

**Sirius: Positive? There was no one standing behind you that she might have been smiling at?**

James: *sighs exasperatedly* Yes, I'm positive! She said "Hi James." And then she smiled at me. It was so lovely…

Peter: She must have been in a good mood.

**Sirius: A really good mood.**

James: I think she's starting to hate me less!

_Remus: *laughs* I'll believe that when I see it._

James: Maybe we could start to be friends!

**Sirius: As if.**

Peter: You- and- Lily? Friends? You and Lily! *starts laughing hysterically*

James: Who knows, maybe she'll agree to go out with me now!

_Remus: …_

Peter: …

**Sirius: …**

_Remus: Oh dear._

James: …*suspiciously* What?

**Sirius: *looks at Remus***

_Remus: *looks at Peter*_

Peter: *looks at Sirius*

_Remus: *looks at Sirius*_

**Sirius: *sighs* Well, I guess I'll tell you. I hate to tell you, but…**

James: What?

**Sirius: Lily has a boyfriend.**

James: Lily WHAT?

_Remus: She has a boyfriend, Prongs._

James: WHO?

Peter: Connor Ridenre.

James: That Ravenclaw?

_Remus: Yup, that's the one._

James: When did this happen?!

**Sirius: Around noon… on Friday.**

James: And you never thought to tell me?

_Remus: We didn't want to be around when you found out._

James: Well, that's pretty stupid, seeing as we're always together.

**Sirius: It was Wormtail's idea!**

Peter: You agreed to it! Besides, it seemed like a good idea at the time…

James: *angrily* I'll deal with you later.

Peter: *cowers*

James: When I get my hands on this Ridenre, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…

_Remus: Here it comes…_

James: I'm gonna rip his eyes out! And I'm gonna boil them in fry oil! Then, I'm gonna reach down his throat and yank out his tongue!

**Sirius: Ouch…**

James: Then, I'll make him watch Twilight!

Peter: I thought you had boiled his eyeballs?...

James: Then, I'm gonna stick him in the freezer and let him freeze solid! After that, I'm gonna set him on fire and heat him so fast, he'll explode!

**Sirius: Violent, much?**

James: Then, I'm going to sit and make him watch as I burn his flesh!

Peter: I thought you had boiled his eyeballs?...

_Remus: And I thought he had exploded?..._

James: Then, I'm going to make him say one hundred times, while looking me in the eye, "James is better than me, and he can have Lily."

**Sirius: I thought you yanked out his tongue?...**

Peter: And I thought you had boiled his eyeballs?...

_Remus: And I thought he had exploded?..._

James: I DON'T CARE!

**Sirius: Woah, there, James! Calm down!**

James: Okay, okay. I'm calm.

**Sirius: Good. Now stay clam.**

Peter: Um, guys?...

James: Staying calm. I am staying calm. I will not freak out, I will not freak out…

**Sirius: Good. Calm. You are NOT angry right now. You are calm. CALM!**

Peter: Guys?...

_Remus: Guys..._

**Sirius: This is boring. I'm done being calm.**

James: Me too!

Peter: GUYS!

**Sirius: WHAT?**

James: WHAT?

_Remus: Class ended about five minutes ago._

**Sirius: Oh…**

James: Really?

Peter: Did you really not notice when I said "Guys?..." about three times?

**Sirius: Nope.**

James: Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not hanging around here all day. Bye!

**A/N: So… I know I've already used the whole not noticing class was over thing, but it just felt right in this situation. So, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!**


	6. Wednesday, September 14th

**A/N: Okay, I haven't added any new characters… yet. Depending on what you guys think, Connor Ridenre might be joining us occasionally.**

**Wednesday, September 14th Divination**

**Sirius: Help!**

James: Why?

**Sirius: Grace may still be mad at me for setting her hair on fire yesterday…**

_Remus: You did WHAT?_

**Sirius: I set her hair on fire…**

Peter: That wasn't very smart.

James: Wormtail, that wasn't 'not very smart.' That was just plain stupid.

**Sirius: Its not my fault! Her hair was just hanging in front of me, so I couldn't help myself! I just had to. Besides, she put it out quickly enough.**

_Remus: And you wonder why Grace hates you…_

**Sirius: Yes, I do! I don't understand it! I'm a nice person!**

Peter: Define nice…

James: I guess that explains why Lily, Marie, Julianna and Grace don't like sitting in front of you, Padfoot.

_**Marie: Um, hi…**_

**Julianna: We just came to warn you that you might want to run, Sirius.**

_Lily: Grace is planning on murdering you after class._

_**Grace: WHERE IS HE?**_

**Sirius: Padfoot is not here today. He has gone away on vacation. Please leave your message after the beep. BEEP!**

_**Grace: YOU!**_

**Sirius: BYE-BYE! *runs for dear life***

_**Grace: *chases out of room while waving wand threateningly***_

_Lily: Well, I guess that works too._

-Divination Professor: Oh dear… where did they go?-

James: They just went to go murder each other.

-Divination Professor: Oh dear, oh dear…-

_Remus: Don't worry, they do this all the time._

-Divination Professor: … I think I'll just continue the lesson then.-

Peter: Bye.

_Remus: Well, then._

James: So…

**Julianna: Um…**

_**Marie: …**_

_Lily: *gleefully* Well, since we all seem to be out of things to say, let's end this conversation, shall we? *vanishes paper*_

**Wednesday, September 14th Charms**

_**Grace: grr.**_

_**Marie: How long are you going to stay mad at Sirius?**_

_Lily: Well, he kind of did set her hair on fire._

**Julianna: Yeah, he did.**

_**Marie: Well, I suppose when you look at it that way… you have every right to stay mad at him. **_

_**Grace: Every right? Oh, I have more than "every right" to be mad at him. He bloody set my hair on fire!**_

_Lily: Is he still in the Hospital Wing?_

**Julianna: No, he got let out right before this class started.**

_**Marie: Yeah, he wasn't in there as long as you would have expected.**_

_**Grace: I should've damaged him enough to keep him in there longer. The world would have been a much more peaceful place.**_

_**Marie: *gasps* Are you saying…?**_

**Julianna: You were going to KILL HIM?**

_**Grace: What? NO! I'm not a bloody murderer!**_

_Lily: No, but you've come close a couple times._

_**Grace: It's not my fault! He's just a very aggravating person, if you can even call him a person.**_

_Lily: How about we change the subject?_

_**Marie: Well, the others can be aggravating too, sometimes.**_

_Lily: *sighs* Or not…_

**Julianna: I agree. The only decent one is Remus.**

_**Grace: He's a marauder, Juli! His nickname is MOONY! How can you say he's decent?**_

_Lily: Okay, guys, ENOUGH! We are now changing the subject!_

_**Grace: To…**_

_Lily: Um… well… we could always talk about… um…_

**Julianna: Back to the marauders it is, then.**

_**Marie: You do have to admit, though, they can be funny sometimes. You know, when they just do harmless stuff, like turning Dumbledore's beard purple or something like that.**_

_Lily: Well…_

_**Grace: Well…**_

**Julianna: Yeah, or when they turned my hair pink! It looked SO awesome! **

_**Grace: You're just saying that because Remus did the spell.**_

**Julianna: No I'm not!**

_**Marie: Sure, you aren't…**_

_Lily: Well, I suppose when its harmless stuff…_

**Julianna: Lily, tell them my hair looked good pink.**

_Lily: Yeah, it looked good._

**Julianna: See! I told you!**

_**Grace: I never said it looked bad…**_

_**Marie: Me neither! **_

_Lily: Okay guys, there's only about five minutes left of class, so I say we pay attention. *takes paper and puts in pocket*_

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm not sure about you, but this chapter seemed a little short to me, and I'm not sure if it's just me or not, but if it is really short, I apologize! I also apologize that this chapter is so late! I have just been so busy! I'll find some way to make it up to you, I promise. Again, I'm really sorry. I'm glad most people seem to be enjoying this story, please review!**


	7. Friday, September 16th

**A/N: I told you guys I would make up for last chapter being late! Two chapters in one day. Not bad… Anyways, still no new characters, but, Connor will join us in future chapters. I just haven't decided when…**

**Friday, September 16th Potions**

**Sirius: GUYS! Help me!**

Peter: Why, is Grace still trying to kill you?

**Sirius: What? Oh, no. Not that. Well, she probably is, but that's not what I need help with.**

_Remus: Well, then what is it?_

James: We've ruined the potion!

_Remus: What?!_

**Sirius: The potion is supposed to be lilac right now, right?**

Peter: *looks in potions book* Yeah…

James: *peers into cauldron* You're sure? It's not supposed to be an ugly greenish color?

_Remus: *looks in James and Sirius's cauldron* Oh, God, what have you done to this thing?… Lily!_

_Lily: What?_

**Sirius: Help us! The potion it's ruined!**

James: Please, Lily! What have we done wrong?!

_Lily: *looks into James and Sirius's cauldron* Are you stirring it clockwise?_

James: Yeah…

_Lily: That's wrong. You need to stir it COUNTER clockwise!_

**Sirius: Oops…**

_Lily: If you fix that now, you should be able to save it._

_Remus: Thanks, Lily._

_Lily: No problem, Remus…_

Peter: Hey, Lily, just one quick question?

_Lily: What?_

Peter: Is your potion supposed to be emitting a grey smoke?

_Lily: WHAT?_

_**Marie: Lily help! I think I added to much of… something!**_

_Lily: MARIE!_

_**Marie: I'm sorry!**_

_Lily: Oh, no … Here, maybe if we just… *fixes the potion*_

**Julianna: Hey Lily…**

_Lily: Not you too!_

_**Grace: What?**_

_Lily: Um… didn't you come to ask for help? That's what everyone else has been doing._

**Julianna: No… I came to ask if you had figured out what you were wearing to your date with Connor.**

_Lily: Is that really important right now?_

_**Grace: I told you she would say that, Juli.**_

James: *coughs* We're still here you know.

_**Marie: So?**_

**Sirius: So, we're boys. We don't want to talk about what you're wearing for your dates.**

**Julianna: If you don't want to hear, stop paying attention.**

Peter: Why can't you pass a different note?

_**Marie: Because we don't want to.**_

_**Grace: Yeah, why can't YOU pass a different note?**_

James: Because we started this note!

_Remus: And we don't want to be talking about Lily's boyfriend on it._

_Lily: *mutters* Neither do I…_

_**Marie: Well, too bad. We are.**_

**Julianna: I've always wanted a boyfriend… *glances in Remus's direction***

_Remus: That's nice. *adds ingredients to potion*_

**Julianna: *sighs* Forget I said anything. Boys are stupid.**

_**Grace: Of course they are. Especially these ones. They're the marauders.**_

Peter: Guys, we only have a few minutes to finish these potions.

_Remus: Let's spend the rest of the class period working on them, shall we?_

**Friday, September 16th History of Magic**

**Sirius: So. Bored!**

James: So. Bored!

**Sirius: I just said that, you don't have to repeat it!**

James: I just said that, you don't have to repeat it!

**Sirius: Why are you copying me?**

James: Why are you copying me?

_Remus: Really, Prongs? Really?_

Peter: That is very childish.

**Sirius: Yeah, and immature.**

James: I'm sorry, but I'm just that bored! There was nothing better to do!

_Lily: There was nothing better to do, so you decided to copy Sirius?_

_**Grace: That's just stupid!**_

**Julianna: You were saying earlier today that that was to be expected.**

_**Marie: Yeah, they are boys.**_

_**Grace: True. True…**_

_Lily: I just have one question._

James: What's that?

_Lily: When will you stop passing notes during class?_

**Sirius: Never!**

_Lily: *sighs* Of course._

Severus: I hope you all fail because you didn't pay attention!

**Sirius: We won't. Moony takes notes for us in between our notes.**

Severus: Ugh…

Peter: Why does Snivillous always get into our conversations? Didn't his mother ever tell him that was very impolite?

_Remus: I dunno, Wormtail. I really don't._

_Lily: Guys, let's stop passing notes for the day. *puts note away*_

**A/N: I know the History of Magic part was a little short, but the Potions part should be about the right length. Um… that's really all I have. Please review!**


	8. Monday, September 19th

**A/N: I have a new character, today guys! Introducing… CONNOR RIDENRE! I thought this would be a good time to introduce him, because it's a Monday chapter, so at the end is a Marauder only note, so you'll get some Marauder feedback on Connor.**

**Monday, September 19th Transfiguration  
_**

**Sirius: Guys, we have a problem. **

James: And what would that be?

**Sirius: I don't know, I just felt like saying we had a problem.**

_Remus: *sighs* I used to hope you two would get more mature as you grew up, but I guess I was wrong._

Peter: At least they don't melt chocolate frogs on peoples beds any more.

_Remus: That is true._

**Julianna: Hey guys.**

_**Grace: Hello, Remus. Hello Peter. Hello James. *glares* Sirius.**_

_Lily: Hi, guys._

_**Marie: Lily wants to introduce you four to somebody.**_

_Lily: Guys, meet Connor._

Connor: Sup, peeps.

_Lily: He lived in America up until he was five, when he then moved here to England. It's a good thing he did, too…_

James: *tightens grip on quill*

_Lily: … because right after they left the woods by their house caught fire, destroying the house._

Connor: Yeah, like, if I hadn't moved here when I did, I could have, like, died.

James: *mutters so only marauders can hear* How unfortunate that would have been.

_Remus: *mutters so only marauders can hear* James… be nice._

Connor: So, James, Sirius. You're on the Gryffindor quidditch team, right?

**Sirius: Yes.**

Connor: Cool. I didn't make the team. I tried though. And I guess it's cool I didn't. I can hang out with Lily more.

James: *tightens grip on quill*

Peter: Well that's… nice, that you're putting Lily ahead of your sports.

**Sirius: Yeah, I'm sure she appreciates that. Maybe she'd be more willing to go out with someone who thought she was more important than a game.**

_Remus: *sighs* Guys, I'm going to take notes, now._

Connor: Okay, bye, dude. It was nice chatting with you.

_Remus: It was nice… chatting… with you too. *begins taking notes*_

**Julianna: Bye, Remus.**

_**Grace: *rolls eyes***_

_**Marie: Well, Connor, Lily, now that Connor is acquainted with the boys, we should go.**_

Connor: Well, bye dudes. *starts paying attention again*

James: I really don't like him. I don't like him at all…

**Monday, September 19th Muggle Studies**

James: I really don't like him. I don't like him at all…

**Sirius: We know James. We don't like him either. You've been saying that since we met him.**

Peter: I thought he was okay…

_Remus: Wormtail! You have to hate him out of loyalty to Prongs!_

Peter: Oh, yeah. Lily's not here. I don't have to be nice anymore!

**Sirius: I don't even see how he was sorted into Ravenclaw. *does Connor impression* Hey, dudes. Was up, dudes? I have an IQ of -17, dudes.**

James: And, it's so... so… so BLOODY ANNOYING!

_Remus: Oh, believe us, Prongs. We know. We were there._

James: And the way he talked about her, as if she belonged to him and not me!

Peter: Well, technically… I mean, You're right, Prongs! I mean, how messed up is he? Acting like Lily is his and not yours. Ugh. The nerve of him!

**Sirius: Absolutely disgusting. He's just all like *does connor impression* Yeah, I'm not good enough to be on the quiddich team, dudes, so I, like, get to hang out with Lily, dudes. *stops doing impression* I mean, come on. Siriusly? How stupid is that? It's just absolutely sickening!**

James: I know! I just can't believe him. He must be punished!

_Remus: What do you have in mind, Prongs?_

James: We'll think on it. It must be the perfect punishment for an unperfect guy like Ridenre.

Peter: So, I guess this means we'll be holding off on Snivillous for a while?

James: Until Ridenre is good and punished, we won't bother Snivillous… UNLESS… its a good opportunity.

**Sirius: But after Ridenre is punished… we go back to Snivillous as our main target.**

_Remus: That's my understanding of it._

James: Correct. For now we plot against Ridenre, hex Snivilly if it's a good opportunity (which is most of the time), punish Ridenre, then go back to Snivillous.

Peter: Sounds like a plan to me.

**Sirius: Great. Let's put it into action after class.**

_Remus: What about your quidditch practice?_

**Sirius: Oh. Right. Let's put it into action after quidditch practice.**

James: It's a shame he doesn't play quidditch. That rules out so many prank options.

**Sirius: I know, but… we'll just have to make do.**

_Remus: Okay, so, everyone brainstorm ideas. We'll pick the best one, and use it against Ridenre._

Peter: So… what do we do in the meantime?

James: Just keep brainstorming, Wormtail.

Peter: Okay… *starts brainstorming*

**Sirius: Tonight we pick an idea.**

James: And then we plot…

**A/N: Okay everyone. I don't really know how to say this but…. I hope you liked Connor, but I hope you didn't like him. That's probably really confusing, but hopefully you get the idea. Speaking of ideas… if anyone has any ideas for ways they could punish Con- I mean Ridenre, please, let me know! I'm not saying I will use your idea, but if its good, I might! I'm brainstorming, but it would help if you would also give me some ideas. If I do use your idea, I will give you credit! Thanks, and I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


	9. Wednesday, September 21st

**A/N: Okay, guys, I have a prank idea! If you're reading this, you know who you are, I promise to give you credit when I reveal the prank.**

**Wednesday, September 21st Divination**

**Sirius: Guys, guess what?**

_Remus: What?_

**Sirius: Well, I'm not going to tell you.**

James: What? Why not?

**Sirius: Because it's fun knowing something that you don't.**

Peter: Come on, Padfoot! Tell us!

**Sirius: Okay, okay, I'll tell you...**

James: Well?...

**Sirius: I was spying on Lily and Marie and Julianna and Grace **

**yesterday...**

James: Really?

**Sirius: Yup.**

_Remus: So, what's the big news?_

**Sirius: That is the big news. I spied on them.**

Peter: That's it? You spied on them?

**Sirius: That's what I said, isn't it?**

_Lily: I knew it! I told you we were being watched!_

**Julianna: OMG! I cannot believe you spied on us! That is so creepy!**

_**Grace: You really ARE like a stalker...**_

_**Marie: Creep...**_

_Remus: *rolls eyes and slaps forehead* _

**Sirius: Calm down, people. All you talked about was homework. Complete waste of my time. **

_**Grace: Well, if it was such a complete waste of your time, then why didn't you do something more productive with your precious time? **_

_**Marie: Yeah, instead of spying on us?**_

**Sirius: Well, you see, I was hoping I would hear something interesting.**

**Julianna: That is no excuse for SPYING on us.**

_Lily: Okay, guys, let's just let it go, now. It's REALLY CREEPY, and we've told him that, so what more can we do?_

_**Grace: We could torture him.**_

_**Marie: No!**_

**Julianna: They're right, Grace. That is a bit extreme. Let's just forget it.**

_**Grace: Just forget about it? JUST FORGET ABOUT IT? How are we supposed to just forget about it?**_

_Lily: Because we asked you to. We've yelled at Sirius, and I'm sure he feels very bad about it. *glares at Sirius* Don't you, Sirius?_

**Sirius: Yup. Very bad.**

_Lily: So let's all just pretend it NEVER HAPPENED. _

**Julianna: I agree.**

_**Grace: Fine…**_

**Sirius: I mean, how can a guy NOT feel bad when four girls are all yelling at him? *pretends to sniffle sadly* I mean, you're all so mean to me… you wound me… **

_Remus: Padfoot, now is not the time to get all dramatic._

_**Grace: You feel bad that we're yelling at you. You don't feel at all bad about spying on us, only that you're getting yelled at for it. I absolutely cannot believe you!**_

**Sirius: *mutters loudly* I guess it's that time of month…**

_**Grace: That is it you fu-**_

_Lily: Grace! I can't believe you were going to say that! That is it, we are done with this note. DONE._

**Wednesday, September 21st Charms**

_**Marie: Hey, guys, guess what?**_

**Julianna: What?**

_**Marie: Well… I just got a letter this morning…**_

_**Grace: And…? What did it say?**_

_**Marie: My older brother is engaged.**_

_Lily: Really? That's great, Marie!_

_**Grace: You have an older brother?**_

_**Marie: Yeah, his name is Max Malyson.**_

**Julianna: Oh, I never knew that.**

_**Marie: Yeah, he's five years older than me. He never payed much attention to me when we were at school together.**_

_Lily: Are you going to be in the wedding?_

_**Marie: I don't know, yet. They're still making arrangements.**_

**Julianna: Who's he engaged to?**

_**Marie: It's a muggle girl. She's a year younger than him.**_

_**Grace: What's her name?**_

_**Marie: Adriana Smith.**_

_Lily: That's a pretty name. Do they know a general date when the wedding is going to be yet?_

_**Marie: No, they haven't decided yet. They think they want it to be a summer wedding though, but they aren't sure on a date.**_

**Julianna: Speaking of dates… Lily?**

_Lily: I know what you're going to say. But I just don't want to talk about it right now._

_**Marie: Why not?**_

_**Grace: You can't avoid it forever, you know.**_

_Lily: I know, I know. But, just… not yet, okay?_

**Julianna: Fine…**

_Lily: Look, we'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?_

**Julianna: Okay!**

_**Marie: OMG, do you know what I just noticed?**_

_Lily: What?_

_**Marie: You're starting to not object to our passing notes!**_

_**Grace: You're right! I think she's getting into the habit!**_

_Lily: What? NO! I am not getting into the habit!_

**Julianna: Then why are you still passing notes?**

_Lily: NO! Curse you darn Marauders! What have you done to me?_

_**Marie: Guys, maybe we better stop passing notes before Lily has a panic attack.**_

_**Grace: Yeah.**_

**Julianna: Agreed.**

_Lily: Yeah, let's stop. Wait a minute… NO!_

**A/N: Okay guys, the prank will probably be revealed next chapter. Oh, and by the way, I'm really sorry this chapter is so late! I was SOO busy! If I can find a way to make it up to you, I will. Really sorry. Oh, and by the way, check out my new fanfic I just posted, Together. Well, Please review! **


	10. Friday, September 23rd

**A/N: Okay, so I know **_**certain people**_ **have really been waiting for this chapter (you know who you are), and it will be updated today! As I mentioned in the previous chapter, the prank will be revealed in this chapter. So, you **_**certain people**_ **will be very happy, won't you? ;)**

**Friday, September 23rd Potions**

_Lily: *angrily* JAMES!_

James: Um, hi, there Lily… he he…

**Sirius: *sarcastically* Hello, Lily, lovely talking to you, too.**

Peter: *laughs nervously*

_Remus: -_

_Lily: *darkly* Don't even try to pretend you didn't do the spells, Remus._

_Remus: … *weakly* Sorry?_

_Lily: *shakes head slowly* Not gonna work._

_**Marie: What did they do?**_

**Julianna: Yeah, what?**

_Lily: How about we let them answer that question, shall we?_

_**Grace: Well?...**_

Peter: Well, we might have pranked Rid- Connor a little bit…

**Julianna: Really?**

_Remus: I promise, I didn't come up with the ideas! I only helped with the spells! I swear!_

_**Marie: Pranked him how?**_

James: Well, we might have cast a spell on him that causes a rotten, raw egg fall on his head whenever he goes through a doorway…

_Lily: And?..._

**Sirius: We might have put a spell on his pumpkin juice… that causes it to taste strongly of pepper… and if he tries to remove it the amount of pepper will double… **

_Lily: AND?..._

James: We might have put a spell on him so that he'll hug every female within five feet of him… except for Lily…

_**Grace: That's so messed up.**_

**Julianna: I just cannot believe you!**

Peter: *softly* Sorry?...

_**Marie: You boys are so immature.**_

_Lily: I want you boys to remove the spells NOW!_

**Sirius: No can do.**

_Lily: And why not?_

James: Because it's not possible. You have to let it wear off.

_Lily: WHAT?_

_Remus: You see Lily, after I cast all the spells, they had me cast another spell that made the spells last a week. There's no way to just remove them. Like Prongs said, you just had to wait for it to wear off._

_**Grace: I do not believe you! All of you? You are so STUPID!**_

Peter: Actually, we're pretty smart.

_Lily: That is NOT the point, Peter._

**Julianna: Yeah, why would you do this?**

**Sirius: Because that's the way we roll…**

_**Marie: This is not funny.**_

**Julianna: Yeah. How would you feel if one of you got a girlfriend and we went around pranking her?**

James: You're too nice for that.

**Julianna: You're right… we are…**

**Sirius: The mad lady- I mean Grace- isn't.**

_**Grace: You're right. I'm not too nice for that.**_

**Sirius: Is that a threat I detect?**

_**Grace: Definately.**_

_Remus: Okay, so, before Grace can murder Padfoot, let's conclude this note, shall we?_

**Friday, September 23rd History of Magic**

**Julianna: You know Grace, I've never figured out why you hate Sirius so much.**

_**Marie: Me neither.**_

_Lily: I must admit, I do wonder sometimes…_

Peter: Oh, I remember that!

_Remus: Unfortunately, so do I._

James: *laughs* Go on, Padfoot tell them.

**Sirius: It's a long story.**

_**Grace: No it's not. It's simple.**_

**Sirius: It all started in fifth year…**

_**Grace: You haven't changed one bit since then.**_

**Sirius: It was a peaceful day.**

_**Grace: How could it be peaceful? You were there.**_

**Sirius: We were all sitting outside.**

Peter: Except Lily, Julianna, and Marie. They were in the library studying.

**Sirius: Shut up, Wormtail, me and Grace are telling the story.**

_**Grace: I was taking a walk around the lake.**_

**Sirius: I had found a big stick. I was holding it behind my back, my arms out to the sides, one end in my left hand, the other end in my right hand.**

**Julianna: Go on…**

**Sirius: I was pretending to be an airplane.**

_**Grace: Immature as always.**_

**Sirius: Suddenly, I spotted Grace.**

_Lily: And?..._

**Sirius: So, I came up behind her, still pretending to be an airplane-**

_**Grace: He was making obnoxious airplane noises, too.**_

**Sirius: -and I smacked her right on the butt.**

_**Grace: He pushed me into the lake.**_

James: Then Grace climbed out and-

**Sirius: STOP, PRONGS! This is my favorite part!**

_Remus: Just continue the story._

**Sirius: She climbed out of the lake, and chased me around screaming "You pervert!" **

_Lily: Then?_

**Julianna: What happened next?**

_**Grace: He climbed up a tree…**_

_**Marie: And?...**_

**Sirius: I dropped a textbook on her head.**

James: *laughing* I remember it clearly. It was just so hilarious. Because then Grace took Moony's textbook and tried to throw it at Sirius, but she missed, and that one fell on her head, too.

_**Grace: Madam Pince gave me detention for 'mistreating the books" and yet Sirius doesn't get detention. How does that work?**_

**Sirius: Because I was already booked for detention every night for the next two months. She would have forgotten by then.**

_**Grace: Of course…**_

**Julianna: I guess I can see why you would hate him.**

_**Marie: But can't you just forgive and forget?**_

_**Grace: No. He still bothers me every day! **_

_Lily: Believe me, I completely understand._

James: Who wants to hear about the time in fifth year we tried setting Remus up with a fourth year Hufflepuff?

_Lily: Maybe some other time. It sounds quite interesting, but class ends in about thirty seconds._

James: Next time, then! Until then, keep looking forward to that, and many more stories!

_Lily: Now I'm scared…_

**A/N: Credit for the pranks goes to Maria1908. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review! **


	11. Monday, September 26th

**A/N: Okay, so, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so late! I hope you like it!**

**Monday, September 26th Transfiguration**

_**Marie: James! Sirius! Peter! Where's Remus?**_

James: He's ill.

_Lily: Right…_

_**Grace: That's too bad.**_

**Julianna: Aw! Tell him I hope he feels better.**

Peter: Okay.

**Sirius: Yeah, we'll do that…**

_**Marie: What kind of illness does he have?**_

James: Just an illness. Nothing important.

_**Grace: Of course it's important! We've been around him!**_

Peter: It's not contagious.

**Sirius: Unless you've been sharing saliva.**

**Julianna: What does he have?**

James: That's not true, Padfoot! He's just ill. It's not contagious at all, so you have nothing to worry about.

_Lily: How long do you think it will be until he's better?_

**Sirius: I don't know. Probably a week at most, three days at least.**

_**Marie: Oh. Well.**_

Peter: Yup.

**Julianna: Oh.**

**Sirius: Yeah.**

_**Grace: Well…**_

_Lily: Hmm…_

Peter: Okay…?

James: Well…

_**Marie: Um…**_

**Julianna: So…**

James: …

**Sirius: …**

Peter: …

_**Marie: …**_

_**Grace: …**_

**Julianna: …**

_Lily: …_

James: Are you guys ready to hear about the time in fifth year when we tried to set Moony up with a fourth year Hufflepuff?

_Lily: It's not nice to tell stories about people when they're not around._

**Sirius: Why? That just makes it even more fun!**

_**Marie: Why? Because you stretch the truth a bit?**_

Peter: No, because you can laugh at them without worrying about them getting mad!

**Julianna: That's not nice.**

_**Grace: Of course it's not, they're the marauders. What else?**_

Severus: Hey, I say that! I was just about to say that!

_**Grace: Well, you were just to slow. Now beat it.**_

Severus: *Exits note*

James: It's so rude of him to jump into our notes like that!

Peter: Yeah!

**Sirius: If we had wanted him here, we would have invited him.**

Peter: That's right!

_Lily: Guys, let's just end this note now. *takes note and rips it in half*_

**Monday, September 26th Muggle Studies**

**Sirius: Guys, guess what?**

James: What?

**Sirius: I'm gonna ask Marie to go to Hogsmeade with me.**

Peter: That's cool.

James: Ten galleons says the first thing she does is slap you.

Peter: Oh yeah? Well, MY ten galleons says she automatically says yes.

James: You're on. *shakes Peter's hand*

Peter: *shakes James' hand*

**Sirius: Be prepared to lose ten galleons to Wormtail, Prongs. You're going down.**

James: Pfft. Yeah, right. She's totally going to slap you.

**Sirius: Why would she slap me?**

James: Because it's her instincts.

**Sirius: What?**

James: For pretty girls to react in the most violent way they can think of before deciding to say yes or no when popular guys ask them out.

**Sirius: That's just because Lily hates you. **

Peter: Yeah. Padfoot has gone out with plenty of pretty girls without being slapped. I think he's right. Lily just really dislikes you.

James: She seems like she's starting to like me more this year.

**Sirius: Yeah, well, she already has a boyfriend.**

James: *glowers* You just had to bring that up.

**Sirius: Er… yeah… forget I mentioned it. I still don't think Marie will slap me.**

James: You're insane! Of course she will!

Peter: No way! It's so obvious that she's madly in love with him.

James: So? That never stopped Lily from hexing me.

**Sirius: She's not madly in love with you.**

James: Of course she is. She just hasn't realized it yet.

Peter: That doesn't make any sense!

James: So? We're the marauders! When does anything we say or do make any sense?

**Sirius: Good point, Prongs. But that doesn't change my mind about Marie slapping me.**

James: *shrugs* Okay, but when you're wrong, the money is mine, Wormtail.

Peter: Correction; when YOU'RE wrong, the money is mine, Prongs.

**Sirius: Yeah, because she is obviously not going to slap me.**

James: Think what you want. I'm just saying, be prepared to pay up.

Peter: Let's change the subject now.

**Sirius: I've got a good subject!**

James: What is it?

**Sirius: Let's write a song!**

Peter: How should it go?

**Sirius: I've already written a song!**

James: How does it go?

**Sirius: *clears throat* SNIVILLOUS IS STUPID! HE'S SUCH A SLIMY GIT! HE'S NEVER TAKEN A SHOWER BEFORE! PLUG YOUR NOSE WHEN HE COMES THROUGH THE DOOR! BECAUSE HE STINKS SO MUCH! MAYBE HE HAD FRIENDS ONCE! BUT NOW HE DOESN'T! I THINK THAT WE ALL KNOW WHY! SNIVILLOUS IS STUPID! OH YES HE IS SO STUPID! *speaks* We hate you, Snivillous! *sings again* Yes we do!**

Peter: That is so great! How does the rest of it go?

**Sirius: That's all I wrote.**

James: Well, it's a good song.

**Sirius: Thank you.**

James: I think you could make millions of galleons selling that.

**Sirius: I tried. I couldn't get anyone to buy it.**

Peter: I don't see why not.

**Sirius: Me neither.**

James: Hey you know that Transfiguration essay that was due this morning?

Peter: Yeah.

James: I almost put a spell on Snivlly's to change what it said to make it say, "I AM A SLIMY GIT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS SUBJECT WHATSOEVER!" and a bunch of other crap like that.

**Sirius: Why didn't you?**

James: Erm… I couldn't perform the charm correctly.

Peter: How do you know if you don't try?

James: Because I practiced on yours yesterday, Wormtail.

Peter: WHAT?!

James: Don't worry! I had Moony fix it yesterday before he went to the Hospital Wing.

Peter: What exactly did you do to it, Prongs?

James: I only accidentally switched the language to Swahili! And then accidentally made it flash rainbow colors…

**Sirius: *laughs***

Peter: WHAT?!

James: Don't worry! Moony fixed it!

Peter: Good.

James: Now, Sirius, yours was a bit more difficult…

**Sirius: WHAT?!**

James: Don't worry, all that happened was it ripped itself to shreds and started dancing around shaped like a pineapple.

**Sirius: WHAT?!**

James: I gathered all the pieces and brought them to Moony to fix. Everything is fine.

**Sirius: You'd better hope so.**

James: I promise.

**Sirius: Good.**

Peter: Is there any other times you've messed with our essays that we should know about?

James: Relax! I always fix it when I mess them up.

Peter: Good.

James: Well…

**Sirius: What?!**

James: Um…

Peter: Spit it out, Prongs!

James: Well, I'm sorry, Padfoot, but that charms essay that's due Wednesday? Well, it was just too far gone to be fixed.

**Sirius: JAAAAMES!**

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry the chapter is so late! I was busy last Saturday, then I had homework, but now it's a Friday afternoon, and I finally found some time! I'll try and make it up to you all! So, I hope you all **

**enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	12. Wednesday, September 28th

**A/N: I know, I know its been ages since I've updated. I have been working on updating Together, because I already had those chapters written and I was too busy with school to write any more. But, school is out, and it is summer now! So you will be getting weekly updates, maybe even some during the middle of the week if I can. Also, I'm going to start trying to keep each chapter over 1,500 words, not including the author's note, so if this one seems longer than the rest, that is why. Anyways, these next two chapters might be a bit more Sirius- oops, I mean serious- than the rest. That is because I used something from my life to help me write it. In reality, it didn't go quite as far as it will in here, but I think if I was more stubborn it could have. So thank goodness I'm not as stubborn as some people in this story! Anyways, sorry that this is a bit long, just please read. Hope you enjoy!**

**Wednesday, September 28th Divination**

**Sirius: Oh, look, Prongs. We're turning in a Divination essay. At least I HAVE this one to turn in. What happened to that Charms essay again? Oh, that's right. You DESTROYED IT!**

James: Relax, Padfoot. I talked to Moony this morning. He somehow knew I would destroy your charms essay and made a copy. It's under his lamp.

**Sirius: That's lucky... for you.**

_Lily: What did you do to his essay?_

Peter: Trust us. You do NOT want to know.

**Julianna: Speaking of Remus... how is he?**

James: He's doing good. He'll probably be let out later today.

_**Marie: Hey guys! Lovely day, isn't it?**_

_**Grace: Oh, no you don't! Do NOT try and change the subject! We are not done with this!**_

Peter: What's going on here?

_**Grace: Marie is dating Sirius! Sirius Black! My mortal enemy!**_

Peter: Sirius...?

James: Sirius...?

**Sirius: Um... I forgot?**

James: Marie, just tell me one thing. Did you slap him?

_**Marie: It was an accident! He took me by surprise! I wasn't expecting him to ask me out!**_

James: Ha! Yes! Peter?

Peter: Darn you Marie. I'll give you your money after class, Prongs.

_**Marie: YOU BET ON ME?!**_

_**Grace: That's not the POINT! The point is that you are dating that thing!**_

_Lily: Just let it go, Grace. If it's going to make her happy, then just accept it._

**Julianna: I agree. You can't be so selfish.**

_**Grace: Fine. Congratulations. I'm happy for you two.**_

**Sirius: Really? Grace that's so sweet. *wipes away a tear* I'm going to cry now. **

_**Grace: Don't. I'm only saying that because Lily and Julianna told me to.**_

_**Marie: Look, Grace, I really don't think it's any of your business who I date.**_

James: Ladies please can we just break it up?

Peter: Shut up, Prongs. This is just getting entertaining.

-Divination Professor: Why are you passing notes in my class again?-

**Sirius: All these ladies are fighting over me.**

-Divination Professor: Oh, dear, oh, dear... well... I'll... um... let you figure this out by yourselves, then... I'll continue with the lesson. Join us when you're ready.-

_Lily: Are we not going to get punished?_

James: I guess not.

_**Marie: Look, Grace. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to Hogsmeade with Sirius, and there's NOTHING you can say or do to stop me!**_

_**Grace: Listen, Marie. I'm only going to say this once. If HE starts trying to hang around with us, that's when I put my foot down. Because if he's going to be hanging out with you then I won't.**_

James: Hey, ladies, can't we all just talk about this calmly and-

_**Marie: SHUT UP, JAMES!**_

_**Grace: SHUT UP, JAMES!**_

**Sirius: Come on, ladies, please. There's no need to fight over me.**

**Julianna: Sirius? Shut up.**

Peter: Oh boy...

_Lily: Do something, James!_

James: Er... okay. Um... with my power of being Head Boy, I command that we stop this note NOW! *rips note in half*

Wednesday, September 28th, Charms

_**Grace: *glares at Marie***_

_**Marie: *glares at Grace***_

**Julianna: Lily, do something.**

_Lily: Okay, you two. I am sick and tired of your arguing. Just speak to each other!_

_**Grace: …**_

_**Marie: … **_

_**Grace: I'm not talking to ANYONE who is dating Sirius Black.**_

_Lily: Look, Grace. I know I said I was going to stay neutral, but you're just being ridiculous. I'm sorry, but I'm taking Marie's side this time._

**Julianna: Sorry, Grace, but I am, too. It really isn't any of your business who Marie dates.**

_**Grace: Fine, you know what? Go ahead, date whoever you want. But, its like I said earlier. I won't hang around you if he's going to be there.**_

_**Marie: Can't you just trust me this once? Sirius can actually be really sweet when he wants to.**_

_**Grace: Yeah, sweet. Sweet like a lemon.**_

_**Marie: Look, Grace. Just because you don't like Sirius doesn't mean no one else can. I am a big girl. Why can't you just trust my judgement?**_

_**Grace: Its not you I don't trust, it's him! He's a jerk, and I hate him! He's rude and obnoxious, and I've never heard him say a kind word! Ever!**_

**Julianna: He said please when he was asking you to stop fighting earlier.**

_**Grace: That's not the point. The point is, he's a jerk!**_

_Lily: Please, Grace, just stop being ridiculous! Though I would have made a different choice than Marie, I'm still going to support her decision. If you were really her friend, you'd do the same._

**Julianna: Yeah, Grace. You're being selfish.**

_**Grace: How am I the one who's being selfish?**_

**Julianna: You're only thinking about yourself. Not Marie. You should support her decision, like Lily and I are going to do.**

_**Grace: Okay, guys, I'm only saying, Marie is making the wrong decision.**_

_**Marie: I think that's an opinion, Grace.**_

_Lily: Come on, guys, let's just pay attention to the lesson._

**Julianna: Yeah! That seems like a good idea. *mutters to Lily* How much longer is the lesson?**

_Lily: *mutters to Julianna* I dunno. A while._

**Julianna: *mutters to Lily* Thank goodness.**

_Lily: *mutters to Julianna* Why?_

**Julianna: *mutters to Lily* They can't kill each other if we're in class.**

_Lily: *mutters to Julianna* I don't know about that. Remember that time Grace tried to kill Sirius for setting her hair on fire?_

**Julianna: *mutters to Lily* That was in Divination, that doesn't count.**

_Lily: *mutters to Julianna* Of course it does, its still a class._

**Julianna: *mutters to Lily* Yeah, a class where the teacher would let you get away with murder. Literally.**

_Lily: *mutters to Julianna* yeah, I suppose she didn't do anything about it, did she?_

**Julianna: *mutters to Lily* No, she didn't.**

_Lily: *mutters to Julianna* Just like how she doesn't punish us whenever she catches us passing notes._

**Julianna: *mutters to Lily* Or that time when James tried digging a hole in her class with a fork.**

_Lily: *mutters to Julianna* Oh, yeah, I forgot about that._

**Julianna: *mutters to Lily* How could you forget about that in such a short amount of time? I'll never forget about that!**

_Lily: *mutters to Julianna* Yeah, well, with these two arguing like this, it's not like that thought would be at the front of my mind right now._

**Julianna: *mutters to Lily* I try and keep it where I can see it clearly when they argue. Then I can at least try not to laugh instead of trying not to kill them both.**

_Lily: * mutters to Julianna* I suppose you could look at it that way._

**Julianna: *mutters to Lily* Alright, let's see what Grace and Marie are up to.**

_Lily: Yeah. Let's see what those two are doing now._

_**Grace: I'm right.**_

_**Marie: I'm right.**_

_**Grace: I'm right.**_

_**Marie: I'm right.**_

_**Grace: I'm right.**_

_**Marie: I'm right.**_

_**Grace: I'm right.**_

**Julianna: What are you two doing now?**

_**Marie: We're having a contest. First one to say something other than 'I'm right' is wrong about Sirius.**_

_**Grace: Ha! You stopped first! I'm right!**_

_**Marie: Oops. *facepalm* This doesn't change anything! I'm right about Sirius and you know I am!**_

_**Grace: No, Marie. You're wrong. You've never been more wrong about anything in your entire life. You are making a huge mistake.**_

_**Marie: No I'm not. **_

_**Grace: Yes you are. No matter what happens, this will always be the biggest mistake of your life. **_

_Lily: Can we change the subject?_

**Julianna: Yeah! Um... what's for dinner? **

_**Marie: Grace, just let me make my choices for my self.**_

_Lily: Or not, that works too._

_**Grace: I would if you were capable of making the right one.**_

_**Marie: Yeah? Well newsflash! Maybe the wrong choice for you is the right one for me. Seriously, you just need to learn to let things go! So he's done some stuff to you. Its all completely harmless, though. Even when he set your hair on fire. He wouldn't have let it actually hurt you. And its not like you haven't done some equally bad stuff. Like the time you dumped glue in his hair. How is that any better than some of the stuff he's done to you? In all honesty, Grace, you have no room to judge him.**_

_Lily: That was a long note._

**Julianna: Tell me about it. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets trying to read that much of Marie's handwriting all at once.**

_**Grace: You know what Marie? Everyday, I sit here and watch him be the jerk that he is. And everyday, I sit here and support all three of you. For the most part, anyway. But Marie? This? This is just too far. I'm not going to sit here everyday and deal with him, just because you think there's some good in him somewhere, though I don't see it. Because do you know what's going to happen? THEY are going to start hanging out with US, and YOU are going to start becoming more like THEM. And I'm not going to sit around and take that. I can support most of your decisions, but not this. This is just going too far.**_

_Lily: What's with all the speeches all of a sudden?_

**Julianna: I know, they just came out of nowhere.**

_**Marie: I would support you if you ever decided to go out with Sirius!**_

_**Grace: That's completely irrelevant, because I would NEVER decide to go out with HIM! I HATE him!**_

_**Marie: Well what about all the times I supported you in how much you hated him?**_

_**Grace: That's different!**_

_**Marie: How? How is this any different?**_

_**Grace: Because it is!**_

_**Marie: *sighs* Look, Grace. I know what I'm doing, and if you can't accept that, maybe it would be better if we weren't friends anymore.**_

_**Grace: You're right, Marie. Maybe it would...**_

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUN! Cliffhanger! Well, no, not really. I wish, but I'm kind of terrible at cliffhangers. If I could, though, I totally would. Anyways, this is currently the longest chapter, and I'm going to try and keep them all about this length from now on. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


	13. Friday, September 30th

**A/N: Finally, a chapter coming on time... NOT! That's right, its not here on time. I know, I haven't been the best about updating on time. Really sorry. I've just been so busy. Plus, the couple inspiring Grace and Marie's argument over Sirius and Marie dating broke up this Summer. Sorry again that its late. Oh, and by the way, Connor will join us again today. Oh, and one last thing! I've added a new character thing: **

**/Everyone/. As I'm sure you can assume, it means everyone is saying the same thing. I won't use it often, as I really enjoy typing the same thing over and over, but in some occassions it works better with the **

**/Everyone/ option. So, here it is, hope you enjoy.**

**Friday, September 30th, Potions**

_Remus: So, guys, what have I missed?_

**Julianna: You're back!**

James: Nothing much.

Peter: Yeah, nothing interesting happened.

**Sirius: Two girls fought over me!**

_Lily: Not like that!_

_Remus: Okay then..._

_**Marie: Lily, can you ask Grace to pass me a quill?**_

_Lily: Um, okay? Grace, can you pass Marie a quill?_

_**Grace: Julianna, can you ask Marie how she's writing if she has no quill?**_

**Julianna: Um... Marie, how are you writing if you have no quill?**

_Remus: What is going on here?_

_Lily: Marie is dating Sirius and Grace isn't happy about that. You know, because she hates him._

_**Marie: I'm using one of Sirius's quills.**_

_**Grace: Why can't you keep using Sirius's quill?**_

_**Marie: Because Sirius needs his quill back.**_

**Sirius: Believe me, Marie. You can use my quill whenever you want. *winks***

James: Is now really the time, Sirius?

_**Grace: Does Sirius not have another quill he can use?**_

_**Marie: Of course he does.**_

_**Grace: Then why can't you keep using that one?**_

_**Marie: Because... he chewed on it... and its all slimy and gross!**_

_**Grace: If he's so slimy and gross, why are you dqting him?**_

_**Marie: He's not, the quill is!**_

_Lily: Grace! Marie! Both of you! You are giving me a headache!_

Peter: Um...

_Remus: Lily? Uh, how are they giving you a headache? We're passing notes._

_Lily: I don't know! Just... arghh!_

James: Sirius! Guess what?

**Sirius: What?**

James: You have to GUESS!

**Sirius: What? Tell me!**

James: Fine! I'll tell you...

**Sirius: ...**

James: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

**Sirius: ...**

_Remus: ..._

Peter: ...

**Julianna: ...**

_**Grace: ...**_

_**Marie: ...**_

_Lily: ... _

James: ... What?

Peter: Wow.

_Remus: One... how the heck did you even spell that? And two... really, James? Just... really?_

_Lily: Boys are so stupid..._

Connor: Even me?

James: *mutters so only other marauders can hear* Especially you.

_Remus: *mutters so only other marauders can hear* Stay calm, Prongs._

**Sirius: Hello Ri- Connor.**

Connor: Hello guys.

Peter: Hi.

_Lily: Guys, let's just pay attention! Connor, go take notes. *mutters* Goodness knows you need them._

James: *snickers*

Connor: Okay. Bye, Lily.

**Julianna: Speaking of Connor... do you know what you're wearing to your date yet?**

_Lily: Its not until the 16th, Juli!_

_**Marie: So? That's only a little over two weeks away! I already know what I'm wearing to my date with Sirius.**_

_**Grace: I'm telling you, you're making a mistake.**_

Severus: All of you, stop passing notes! You keep knocking my ingredients off the table!

**Sirius: Beat it, Snivillous.**

Severus: You're always so rude... *exits note*

_Remus: I see what you meant, Lily. If I wasn't so used to it, I'd be getting a headache, too._

Connor: I'm back!

_Lily: I thought I told you to go take notes!_

Connor: Yeah, but that was boring. This conversation seemed a lot more enjoyable.

James: No, really, its not. You should go back to taking notes.

**Sirius: Yeah. I mean, how much fun is it to watch to ladies argue over me?**

**Julianna: You used the wrong to/too/two. In this case, it should have been "two." 'Watch "two" ladies argue over me.'**

Connor: Woah, is that what your doing? I'm definately staying to watch.

Peter: But Ri- Connor...

_Remus: Give it up, Peter. He's not going to leave._

_Lily: *sighs*_

_**Grace: I don't care, Marie! He is a jerk, and I can't be friends with someone who's dating a jerk!**_

_**Marie: Then don't! I can't be friends with someone who won't support my decisions!**_

_Lily: I thought you two already established that you weren't friends anymore…? _

Peter: Shh! Don't remind them. Maybe tomorrow they'll forget they were fighting.

**Sirius: That's the dumbest idea in the world! Girls don't just forget they were fighting.**

James: To hear the author's opinion on that last statement, read the authors note.

_Remus: What the heck?_

Peter: What author's note?

**Sirius: And what author?**

James: The author is someone named Karbear10, who takes our notes and posts them online for everyone to see. The author's note is a little note she writes at the beggining and ending of each of our notes.

**Julianna: That is so cool!**

_Lily: How do you find it?_

James: I don't know. She wouldn't tell me.

_**Grace: Great. Now the whole world is going to be able to see how stupid Marie is being.**_

_**Marie: No, the whole world will finally see what a bad and unsupportive friend Grace is.**_

_Remus: Wait, that's not important! This Karbear10 person... she posts these notes ONLINE? Lily, James... you're headboy and girl! And I'm a prefect! And Julianna is a prefect! Imagine if anyone from Hogwarts found this! It would set a horrible example._

James: I told you already, she wouldn't tell me where to find it. If I can't find it, no one can.

_Lily: James, I don't think you understand how serious this is! Passing notes during class is against the rules! We need to stop._

**Sirius: No can do, Lily-flower. So just relax.**

_Lily: Just relax? JUST RELAX? How am I supposed to just relax? Anyone could see these notes!_

Peter: No one is making you pass notes, Lily. You can stop at any time.

_Lily: I know! That's the worst part! I'm trying to stop, but I just can't!_

_**Grace: Let's change the subject. Like how Marie is a traitor.**_

**Julianna: Please, can we just be done with this subject?**

_**Marie: Oh, so I'm a traitor now, am I?**_

**Julianna: Or not.**

_**Grace: You don't date somebody your best friends all hate!**_

_**Marie: I don't think my best friends get to decide my life for me! Its not like I'm putting him before you guys. I still hang out with you guys more than him!**_

_**Grace: But you are putting him before us! If you weren't, you would care about what your friends think and break up with him!**_

Connor: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

_**Grace: SHUT UP!**_

_**Marie: SHUT UP!**_

Connor: Hey, no need to be rude.

James: Guys, can we stop fighting?

**Sirius: But... fine. Girls, stop fighting, please!**

_Remus: It's no use. They aren't paying attention._

Peter: *sighs* They're starting really annoy me.

James: I know Wormtail. They're annoying all of us.

_**Grace: He's a terrible person, Marie. He's disgusting, too. A disgusting jerk.**_

_**Marie: Somewhere, deep inside, he is a good person. If you can get past all his pranks, and the fact that he can kind of be a bully sometimes, he's a really sweet guy.**_

**Sirius: Yeah, Grace. I'm a really sweet guy on the inside.**

_**Grace: ... LISTEN HERE YOU-**_

_Lily: Before Grace murders anyone, let's end this note. *vanishes note*_

**Friday, September 30th History of Magic**

**Sirius: Let's play hangman, James. Here's the blanks for the message: _'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

James: Is the message "I'm so bored?"

**Sirius: Darn it! You got me again!**

_Remus: Well, seeing as you do the same message every time, it's not that difficult._

**Sirius: Are you saying I'm terrible at hangman?**

Peter: Yes. That's exactly what we're doing.

**Sirius: You're so mean! I'm so upset, I'm hurt I'm-**

**Julianna: I have a message for you: SHUT UP.**

_Lily: Guys does it seem a bit quiet to you?_

_Remus: Yeah. I wonder why._

Peter: I know why!

James: Why?

Peter: Grace and Marie aren't fighting with each other!

**Sirius: No that can't- wait! You're right! They aren't!**

**Julianna: That's the first time since Sirius and Marie started dating on Monday.**

_**Marie: Hey guys. What's up? **_

_Remus: Are you and Grace done fighting?_

_**Marie: I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since this morning at potions.**_

_Lily: I wonder why. She seemed pretty intent on breaking you and Sirius up._

James: *breathlessly &amp; urgently* Oh no!

**Julianna: What?**

James: Grace is making an evil plot to... break up Padfoot and Marie!

**Sirius: ... **

_Remus: ... _

Peter: ...

_**Marie: ... **_

**Julianna: ...**

_Lily: That's outrageous!_

Peter: Is it, though?

_**Marie: She wouldn't!**_

**Sirius: Wouldn't she, though?**

**Julianna: I can't believe this!**

_Remus: Me neither. Leave it to Prongs to come up with such a stupid idea._

James: Its not a stupid idea! Its a brilliant one!

_**Grace: Hello.**_

James: *whispers* Here it comes. The evil plot is about to be revealed!

_**Grace: I have something I need to say about Marie and Sirius.**_

_**Marie: Forget it, Grace. We don't want to hear it.**_

_**Grace: No, I think you do.**_

James: *holds breath*

_**Grace: Marie, you know I hate Sirius.**_

_**Marie: *sighs* Oh brother.**_

_**Grace: And Sirius, you know I hate you.**_

**Sirius: Yes. I do.**

_**Grace: I really don't like the idea of you two going out with each other.**_

_Remus: We know, Grace._

**Julianna: Yeah. You've said so a million times.**

_**Grace: I would have done everything it took to break you two up.**_

James: Oh no! This is it! Oh gosh, here it comes! She's going to reveal her evil plot!

_**Grace: And I've been doing a lot of thinking.**_

Peter: *gasps*...

_**Grace: You two are so different.**_

_Lily: Grace, just stop. _

_**Grace: You hardly have anything in common, except for the fact you both hate studying and love quidditch.**_

_Remus: *sighs* I'm going to go take notes. Tell me how this ends. *begins taking notes*_

_**Grace: And you both love food, and sleeping in, and... well, you get the point.**_

James: *whispers* Yeah, just get to the plot...

Peter: *bites nails nervously*

_**Grace: Sirius is loud and obnoxious. He is a huge jerk, and he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.**_

**Sirius: That's mean. :( **

_**Grace: Marie is quiet, kind, and pretty smart. Well, most of the time anyway.**_

_**Marie: Most of the time?**_

_Lily: I think that part was because you're dating Sirius._

_**Marie: Oh. Right.**_

_**Grace: I've realized that in no universe should you two ever be together.**_

James: *gasps* She's going to kill Sirius!

Peter: *gasps* No! Please spare him!

_**Grace: You just... shouldn't be. **_

James: Oh no! Oh no! Sirius is my best friend! My only truest-est-er-est friend!

_Remus: 1) What in Merlin's name does truest-est-er-est mean and 2) What do you call Peter and I? Chopped liver?_

Peter: Yeah, what the heck!

**Sirius: Yay! **

James: Er... I take that back.

**Sirius: Awwwwww! :(**

James: But still... don't kill him!

_**Grace: You two are so wrong for each other**_

/Everyone: .../

_**Grace: And yet so right.**_

**Julianna: WHAT?**

_**Marie: What?**_

_Lily: WHAT?_

**Sirius: ...**

Peter: What...?

James: What about the evil plot?

_Remus: What's going on?_

**Sirius: Shut up, Moony. I need to hear this.**

_**Grace: After thinking about it, I realized that you two really balance each other out.**_

_**Marie: ... Go on...**_

_**Grace: Marie, you can sort of try to keep Sirius under control. And Sirius, you can... well, I don't know. I'm sure there's something.**_

**Sirius: For your information, I have many talents.**

_**Grace: I realize now that I have no right to tell either of you how to live your lives. And I want to say I'm sorry.**_

_**Marie: Its okay Grace. We forgive you.**_

**Sirius: Yeah. What did we expect *whispers so Grace doesn't hear* from the Mad Lady?**

_**Grace: So, now, I just have one more thing to say.**_

James: Finally! This is the longest apology I've ever seen!

Peter: I know, right?

_**Grace: I still don't like Sirius, and I probably never will...**_

**Sirius: *makes insulted sound***

_**Grace: But if its going to make you happy, then I won't object.**_

_**Marie: Aw! Thank you Grace! **_

**Sirius: Yeah.**

James: Well, that was slightly disappointing.

_Remus: I'm guessing there was no evil plot?_

Peter: *sadly* Nope.

**Sirius: Did you want me to die?**

James: No...

_Lily: Wow, Grace. That was really sweet. I'm glad you're finally ready to accept Marie and Sirius dating._

**Julianna: Me too! *mutters so only Lily can hear* It means they'll stop arguing.**

_Lily: *rolls eyes &amp; laughs*_

James: Why are you rolling your eyes and laughing, Lily?

_Lily: No reason, James. No reason._

James: Okay... anyways, we finally get some free time today! I can't wait to just sit around the common room and be lazy tonight!

_Remus: Um..._

_Lily: I wouldn't speak so soon. Did you forget we have a prefect's meeting tonight?_

James: *gasps* NOOOOOOOO!

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry that its so late. But at least its a GOOD late chapter and not just a late chapter. Right? RIGHT? Please, leave a review and tell me what you thought. This has actually been the easiest chapter to write so far, discluding the first chapter. But, at that point I wasn't even originally going to post it on here. I'm hoping I did a good job, because, as I said earlier, the couple inspiring it broke up, and the details are slipping away. And! My opinion on the statement "Girls don't just forget they were fighting," said by Sirius in this chapter: That is, at least in my experience, a false statement! One time, me and one of my BFFs (if you're reading this, you know who you are) got in a HUGE fight over who knows what. Then a few days later, everyone was asking "Are you two still fighting?" And we were both just like, "We were fighting?" So, that is a false statement! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	14. Monday, October 3rd

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so **_**so very very very very VERY **_**sorry that this chapter is so late! Really really **_**really**_ **sorry. I have been thinking hard about how to write this chapter, but that is still no excuse for how late this chapter is! I am very sorry. I hope you can forgive me! But! We have made a huge accomplishment in this story! Here it is: DRUMROLL, PLEASE! *drumroll* We have finally transitioned from September to October! Yay! This is such a happy day! I thought we'd never make it! But here we are! Meaning about two weeks (for our characters, not for us) until Lily and Connor's date! So, if you think that's a good thing, that's good, and if you think that's a bad thing, that works too. So, anyways, this chapter probably won't be my best work, because I honestly know very little about what the characters are talking about. But, I couldn't keep putting it off forever. The chapter had to be written eventually. So, enough with all this, let's just get on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Monday, October 3rd Transfiguration**

_Remus: *whispers* Help. Me._

Peter: With what?

James: Yeah don't WE normally ask YOU for help?

**Sirius: Speaking of needing to ask Moony for help... Moony, can you help me with my essay? My Potions essay?**

Peter: Back to the point... HELP YOU WITH WHAT?!

_Remus: I think I'm being stalked._

_Lily: What?_

**Julianna: By who?**

_Remus: Jessica Wielers_

James: ...

**Sirius: ...**

Peter: ...

_Lily: ..._

_**Marie: ...**_

**Julianna: ...**

_**Grace: ...**_

_Remus: That sixth year Hufflepuff?..._

James: ...

**Sirius: ...**

Peter: ...

_Lily: ..._

_**Marie: ...**_

**Julianna: ...**

_**Grace: ...**_

_Remus: The one that you three tried to set me up with in fifth year?..._

James: Ohh!

**Sirius: Ohh!**

Peter: Ohh!

_Lily: I'm still lost._

James: Remember, Lily? We asked if you guys wanted to hear the story about the time we tried to set Remus up with a fourth year hufflepuff in fifth year.

**Julianna: Oh yeah! I remember!**

_**Grace: It rings a bell...**_

**Sirius: So, who wants to hear the story?**

_Lily: In a minute. Remus, what makes you think she's stalking you?_

_Remus: Its just weird. Its like, whenever I walk out of a class, she's standing somewhere in that hallway. Or whenever I go to the library, she's either already there, or comes in just moments later. And, whenever she's already in a room, and I walk in, she just happens to be look at the door at that exact second, and she always watches me leave. And whenever I look at her she gives me this really creepy, weird smile. Its honestly creeping me out!_

**Julianna: That IS creepy!**

James: Yeah.

Peter: You should slap her! That will make her back off.

_Remus: I can't hit a girl!_

_**Grace: No, you can't. Not unless you want to be brutally murdered.**_

**Sirius: *sighs angrily* Is anyone ready to hear the story yet?**

_Remus: There's no point. You tried setting me up with her, you failed miserably. End of story._

Peter: But Moony...

James: They need to hear the DETAILS.

**Sirius: So, who's ready?**

_**Marie: *sighs* I suppose now is as good a time as any.**_

**Sirius: Perfect!**

James: It was some time around... October, I think.

**Sirius: I was dating Jessica's friend, Victoria or something...**

_Remus: It was Veronica, Padfoot._

**Sirius: Yeah, that was it. So, anyways, we started talking with Veronica…**

Peter: And decided to set Moony and Jessica up.

James: So, the four of us went to Hogmeade, while Jessica and Veronica went.

**Sirius: And it "just so happened" that we both ended up at the Three Broomsticks at the exact same time.**

_Remus: By "just so happened," you mean it was already arranged that we would meet there._

Peter: So we all stayed there awhile...

James: We all ordered drinks, but... erm, we sort of forgot that little detail.

**Sirius: Veronica and I announced that we were going to go off together, and we left.**

James: Then, Peter and I snuck out unseen...

Peter: Leaving Remus and Jessica alone.

_Remus: Right after you all abandoned me, the drinks arrived. We sat there for about 20 minutes trying to decide what to do with 6 butterbeers. In the end, we each drank one, and gave the rest to some third year Ravenclaws._

**Sirius: Yeah, but Veronica forgot to mention one little detail about Jessica...**

Peter: She had a boyfriend.

**Julianna: Oh no...**

_**Grace: Bet that ended well.**_

James: Yeah... not at all.

_Remus: It wasn't that bad she just told me she had to go meet her boyfriend and said it was nice meeting me._

_Lily: That's not too bad._

**Sirius: Yeah, but it kind of meant we had wasted all of our time.**

_**Marie: *sarcastically* Oh, poor, poor you.**_

James: Anyways, what are you going to do about the stalker, Moony?

_Remus: I don't know, that's why I asked you for help!_

Peter: How about... you... um... I don't know.

_**Marie: How about you just wait to see if she'll stop?**_

_Remus: But its so creepy! I can't just wait to see if she'll stop!_

James: Me and Padfoot will take care of it. Right Padfoot?

**Sirius: Right, Prongs.**

_Lily: I don't know what you two are going to do, and frankly, I don't think I want to..._

**Julianna: You're probably right, Lils.**

_**Grace: Does anyone ever want to know what they're going to do?**_

Connor: Hey guys. Hi, Lily.

_Lily: Hi, Connor._

James: *groans*

_Lily: *glares at James* What's up, Connor?_

Connor: I dunno. I got tired of paying attention, so I came over to pass notes with you guys.

_**Marie: Well, its always lovely talking to you.**_

Connor: Yeah, its always lovely talking with you guys, too.

Peter: *mutters so only marauders can hear* Wish I could say the same, Ridenre.

_Remus: *mutters so only marauders can hear* Be nice, guys..._

_Lily: So, Connor, how has your day been?_

Connor: Its been good. How has yours been, Lily?

_Lily: Its been good. _

Connor: That's good.

**Sirius: Oh brother. I'm BORED!**

_Remus: You're always bored, Padfoot._

**Padfoot: Because we're in class, Moony. Class is BORING!**

_**Marie: Studying is boring.**_

**Julianna: Not all the time. Most of the time, its actually quite fun.**

James: You're just saying that because you're a Ravenclaw.

Peter: Lily's a Gryffindor, and she doesn't hate studying. Neither does Moony.

James: Oh yeah...

_**Grace: Guys... don't look now, but I think someone is watching us from the door.**_

/Everyone: *looks at door*/

_**Grace: I said not to look!**_

_Remus: Oh no! It's HER!_

**Julianna: What's she doing out of class?**

_Remus: She probably has a free period or something._

**Sirius: Either that, or she's ditching to watch Moony sit and pass notes.**

_Remus: Yeah, well, I wish she wouldn't. Its really creeping me ou- oh no!_

Peter: What?

_Remus: She's doing it again!_

James: Doing what? Really, Moony, we're not mind readers, you need to be more specific.

_Remus: That creepy stalker face!_

**Sirius: What creepy- OHMYGOSH! LOLOLOL! That is just so funny! HAHAHA!**

Peter: Hahahahahahahaha! Oh- My- Goshhahahahaha! I- hahahaha can't breathe! Hahahahahaha! *begins laughing hysterically*

James: Oh gosh! That is just... oh my gosh! LOL! Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha! Hahaha! *rolls on floor laughing*

_**Marie: What the heck?! Oh my gosh! lolol! Hahahaha!**_

_Lily: *attempts to stifle laughter* _

**Julianna: *giggles hysterically***

_**Grace: OMG! What the heck? Hahahahahahaha! That just made my day! Hahahahahahahaha!**_

**Sirius: You have such a cute laugh, Mad Lady.**

_**Marie: *pouts slightly* What about my laugh?**_

**Sirius: Marie, your laugh is just plain adorable.**

_**Marie: *giggles***_

James: That face, though! LOL! Hahahahaha!

_Remus: Guys, its not funny! Its really creepy!_

_Lily: I'm sorry, Remus, but it is slightly funny._

**Sirius: Slightly funny? Lily-flower, that face is hysterical!**

Peter: Hahahaha! Its so funny! Hahahaha!

**Julianna: How long do you think she's going to stay there?**

James: Probably until class ends. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**Grace: I don't understand why that face is so funny, but it is. Hahahaha!**_

_**Marie: Where did Connor go?**_

_Lily: He went back to take notes sometime during your little laugh fest._

**Sirius: Don't try to pretend you weren't laughing too. You were. No don't deny it, Lily-flower. We all saw you.**

_Lily: I wasn't denying it, Sirius._

_Remus: HELP ME! SHE'S NOT LEAVING! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?_

Peter: I don't know, Moony, but you better think of something quick, because class ends in 10…

**Sirius: 9…**

James: 8…

**Juliaana: 7…**

_Lily: *rolls eyes* 6…_

_**Marie: 5…**_

_**Grace: 4…**_

**Sirius: 3…**

James: 2…

/Everyone: 1!/

*bell rings*

_Remus: NO!_

**Monday, October 3rd Muggle Studies**

Peter: Hahahahahaha! I just can't get Jessica's face out of my mind! So funny!

_Remus: It was hours ago, Wormtail. Get over yourself._

James: Come on, Moony. Even you have to admit it was really funny.

**Sirius: But do you know what was even funnier?**

_Remus: Padfoot, don't you even DARE bring that up._

**Sirius: Fine. I won't. Prongs will. Won't you, Prongs?**

James: Of course!

_Remus: *groans*_

James: It was even funnier when you walked out of the classroom.

Peter: *laughs even more* Hahaha! Remember *gasps for air and laughs* when *gasps for air* when she offered to *laughs* to carry your books for you?! Hahahahaha!

**Sirius: And you said no? Hahahahahahahahahaha! But then… hahahahahaha *gasps for air* then… hahahahahahahahahaha! *gasps for air* then she insisted and took your books? Hahahahahahahaha!**

James: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Then you said… hahaha "I can" hahaha *gasps for air* "I can carry them MYSELF." Hahahaha! Then you... haha… you yanked the books out of her hands and bolted down the hallway! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

_Remus: It wasn't that funny, guys!_

**Sirius: *laughs* Says you!**

Peter: Then when she started chasing you? Haha! You should have seen you face! Hahahahaha!

_Remus: Honestly? I'm glad I didn't._

James: Believe me, Moony. You wish you had.

_Remus: No, Prongs, I don't think I do._

James: If you say so…

Peter: Guys, did anyone else notice something?

**Sirius: What?**

Peter: Wasn't Grace being rather… cheerful today?

_Remus: How do you mean?_

Peter: Well, she was laughing, giggling, smiling… I don't even think she's threatened Sirius once all day. All week, for that matter!

**Sirius: *gasps* You're right! Not even when I called her Mad Lady and told her she has a cute laugh.**

James: *GASPS* I can't believe it!

_Remus: Let's be honest, though. Who WASN'T laughing?_

Peter: You weren't.

_Remus: Yeah, but everyone else was._

James: I suppose…

**Sirius: But still, I've never seen Grace laugh like that before.**

_Remus: I've never seen Grace smile like that._

James: I don't think I've EVER seen Grace ACT like that.

Peter: Something must be going on!

_Remus: Or she's just in a really good mood…_

James: Moony, you should know by now. Grace is NEVER in a really good mood.

**Sirius: Maybe she was abducted by aliens and they changed her brain cells!**

James: …

_Remus: …_

Peter: …

**Sirius: Okay, that must not be it…**

James: Maybe she was kidnapped and someone is impersonating her!

_Remus: …_

Peter: …

**Sirius: …**

James: Or not…

_Remus: Maybe she's just decided it's not worth wasting her life plotting against everyone._

Peter: …

**Sirius: …**

James: …

_Remus: What?_

Peter: ...Nah…

**Sirius: That can't be it.**

James: Yeah. Way to simple.

_Remus: *rolls eyes* Whatever._

Peter: Maybe she fell down the stairs, hit her head and got a concussion.

**Sirius: … Maybe…**

James: … I don't think so…

_Remus: *sighs*_

Peter: Yeah… you're right…

_Remus: The simplest explanation is often the right one._

**Sirius: Oh yeah? So you're saying if I wrote, "You gather the ingredients and follow the directions" on my Potions essay, I'd get a better grade than if I explained how to make the potion in great detail?**

_Remus: Well, no…_

**Sirius: There you go, then.**

_Remus: You rarely get good grades anyways, so, actually, using that as an example, it would probably be about the same._

James: Oh, snap!

**Sirius: *sniffs* For your information, I got an A the other day.**

_Remus: I said rarely._

**Sirius: I know. :) **

Peter: Anyways, we still don't know what's going on with Grace.

James: Anything could be going on! Anything!

**Sirius: It's a mystery! And we'll get to the bottom of it!**

_Remus: You're seriously going to waste your time trying to figure out why Grace was cheerful today?_

James: Correction: WE're going to waste OUR time trying to figure out why Grace was cheerful today.

_Remus: *sighs* Fine… I guess I can help._

**Sirius: Great! We'll need to observe her VERY closely.**

Peter: But won't she find that a little… suspicious?

**Sirius: Hmm… you're right. How about this: We'll need to observe her VERY closely, without her realizing it.**

_Remus: Is it really any of our business?_

James: No, but that makes figuring it out all the more fun!

_Remus: Of course it does…_

Peter: We should each observe her, then at the end of each day, we'll compare notes.

**Sirius: Perfect! If we do that, we should be able to come up with a logical explanation.**

James: Each day, we should record our findings in a notebook. We can title it: Operation Find-out-why-Grace-Is-Acting-Cheerful-All-Of-A-Sudden! Or for short: Operation F.O.W.G.I.A.C.A.O.A.S

_Remus: Why not just Operation Grace?_

Peter: That is a better name, Prongs.

James: In what universe is Operation Grace better than Operation F.O.W.G.I.A.C.A.O.A.S?

**Sirius: All of them.**

_Remus: How about we take a vote? All in favor of calling it Operation F.O.W.G.I.A.C.A.O.A.S, said Aye._

James: Aye!

_Remus: All in favor of simply calling it Operation Grace, say Aye._

Peter: Aye!

_Remus: Aye!_

**Sirius: Aye!**

_Remus: Operation Grace it is._

James: Whatever. The name doesn't matter anyway. What really matters is that whatever is going on with Grace, we'll get to the bottom of it…

**A/N: Again, I'm really really **_**really really **__**really**_ _**really**_ _**REALLY**_ **sorry that the chapter is so late. I guess its just summer, and I let myself get lazy. Really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Here are some virtual cookies to make it up to you: ( : : ) ( : : ) Anyways, what do you think is going on with Grace? Please leave a review and tell me! I want to see if anyone can figure it out! I'll give you a hint: Grace was not abducted by aliens, no matter what Sirius thinks. Okay? Great, remember to leave a review and tell me! I'm not sure how long it will be until I reveal the correct answer, I'll just do it when the time feels right. And, I meant to have more Connor in this chapter, but the chapter sort of just began writing itself. Plus, I don't think this chapter is as bad as I originally thought it would be, so that's good. I suppose that happens when chapters write themselves. Again, really sorry for how late it is, I'll try and get caught up soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	15. Wednesday, October 5th

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Karbear10, the author… yeah guys, okay, I just want to say how very sorry I am. I mean it. I feel terrible. Have a virtual cookie: ( : : ) Anyways… Okay, I'm starting to get caught up, right? Sort of... not really… anyways, here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Wednesday, October 5th Divination**

**Sirius: Hey, guys, remember Jessica's face on Monday?**

_Remus: *groans* Yes, Padfoot. We remember._

Peter: Yeah, it was so funny!

James: It will be stored in all of our memories forever, until the day we all die after living a nice, long life and gathering years worth of hilarious memories. And we'll never forget the memories.

**Sirius: Yeah. Years and years filled with nothing but happy memories. Joyful, bright, firework-y memories.**

**Remus: *rolls eyes* Oh brother.**

Peter: But Jessica's face was really funny, Moony. You have to admit it.

_Lily: Guys, just let it go. It was days ago._

_**Grace: Come on, Lily. Don't deny it. That was the funniest face in the history of funny faces.**_

James: *looks at other marauders and mutters so only they can hear* Hmm…

**Sirius: *looks at other marauders and mutters so only they can hear* Hmm… **

Peter: *looks at other marauders and mutters so only they can hear* Hmm…

_Remus: *looks at other marauders and mutters so only they can hear while rolling eyes* Hmm… _

**Julianna: It was pretty funny…**

_**Marie: Yeah, it really was. Wasn't it, Sirius?**_

**Sirius: Of course it was! I've only ever seen one thing more ridiculous than Jessica's stalker face.**

James: What could that be?

**Sirius: Snivillous's regular face.**

Connor: Hey, guys. Lily, hey, how are you?

_Lily: I'm good, Connor. How are you?_

Connor: I'm good. Really good. I was actually just thinking. I saw the weirdest thing in Transfiguration on Monday. This weird girl was making the creepiest face through the window. It seriously freaked me out!

James: *mutters so only marauders can hear* All the more reason to find it absolutely hysterical.

Connor: Well, anyways, I'll talk to you later.

_Lily: Bye, Connor._

Connor: Bye, Lily.

**Julianna: Anyways, Lily, have you figured out what you're wearing to your date yet?**

_Lily: *sighs* Yes. Marie forced me to choose something last night._

_**Marie: Someone had to do it.**_

_**Grace: That's great!**_

**Julianna: Hey, Grace. Since Lily and Mare will both be on dates, want to hang out at hogsmead?**

_**Grace: No thanks. I just need some time to myself. I was just going to wander around by myself.**_

**Sirius: ANYWAYS... how much longer until class is over?**

_Remus: A while. _

James: *sighs* Moony, can you help me with my Muggle Studies homework?

_Remus: I'll HELP you, not do it for you. _

James: Thank you!

Peter: Can you help me, too?

_Remus: *sighs* Fine, I can help you too._

**Sirius: ... Moony?**

_Remus: You too, Padfoot._

_Lily: Remus, you can't always help them. They need to learn how to do it for themselves._

**Sirius: Come on, Lily-Flower. Its not like we're asking him to do it for us!**

_Lily: Whatever._

James: Come on, Lils! If we don't understand the subject, we need to ask someone to explain it to us.

_Lily: You would understand the subject if you weren't always passing notes!_

James: ...

**Sirius: ...**

_Remus: ..._

Peter: ...

_Remus: She has a point, you know._

**Sirius: We'll never stop passing notes!**

Peter: Yeah, never!

James: Nope!

_Lily: James! But you're Head Boy! And Remus! You're a prefect!_

**Julianna: Well, you're Head Girl, Lily, and you're passing notes.**

_Lily: Well... I... um... well, you see... I at least try to stop!_

_**Marie: Besides, aren't you a prefect, Julianna?**_

_Lily: Yes, she is!_

_**Grace: I thought you said you could stop, Lily?**_

_Lily: I can!_

_**Grace: Then do it. Stop passing notes with us.**_

_Lily: I... *crosses arms defiantly* Fine. I will. I won't pass any more notes!_

**Sirius: She can't do it. **

James: No. Probably not.

_Remus: *shakes head*_

Peter: Uh-uh.

**Julianna: What should we talk about now?**

_**Marie: Let's talk about... cake.**_

_**Grace: I love cake. Cake is so good!**_

**Sirius: I know, right! Cake is so good, even Mad Lady likes it!**

_**Grace: *glares at Sirius and rolls eyes***_

Peter: Yeah. I like chocolate cake.

James: Yup. Chocolate cake. With chocolate icing. And chocolate sprinkles. And also chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles.

_Remus: That's a lot of chocolate, Prongs._

**Sirius: Yeah, but chocolate is really good.**

_**Marie: So, what should we talk about now?**_

_**Grace: *shrugs***_

**Julianna: I don't know.**

Peter: Did you guys know I have a girlfriend?

James: WHAT?!

**Sirius: IMPOSSIBLE!**

_Remus: HOW?!_

_**Marie: NO WAY!**_

_**Grace: OH MY GOSH!**_

**Julianna: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**

_Lily: WHAT?!_

Peter: No, not really. I just wanted to see if Lily would pass a not to comment on that.

James: Oh. Got it. Nice one.

Sirius: You had me scared there for a second, Wormtail. You really did.

_Remus: I guess Lily really can't stop passing notes._

_**Marie: *laughs* I guess not.**_

_Lily: *crosses arms and pouts* That's not fair. Anyone would have wanted to hear about that. Besides, you guys put me into the habit._

_**Grace: *laughs* Hahahahahaha! That's no excuse, Lily!**_

**Julianna: Really, though, if you think about it, it couldn't have been possible. When would it have happened? Besides, who would keep that a secret.**

_**Grace: Yeah. Who would do something CRAZY like that? **_

James: So... what now?

**Sirius: Wormtail, what does your imaginary girlfriend look like?**

Peter: Uh... well... um... I don't know. I never really thought about it.

_Remus: Besides, why does it matter?_

James: Because we want to know what his imaginary girlfriend looks like!

**Sirius: I bet she's a blonde.**

James: Yeah. Wavy blonde hair.

**Sirius: Long, wavy blonde hair.**

James: Soft, long, wavy blonde hair.

Peter: Um...

**Sirius: And blue eyes.**

James: Dark blue eyes.

**Sirius: Like an ocean.**

_Remus: Oh brother._

James: And maybe she's tall.

**Sirius: Maybe she's six feet tall.**

James: Yeah. Six feet tall.

_**Grace: Why? Just why?**_

**Sirius: And maybe she has long legs.**

James: Long, slim legs.

**Sirius: Long, slim, tan legs. **

_Lily: Is this really necessary? _

James: And maybe she's pretty.

**Sirius: Pretty like Marie.**

James: Almost as pretty as Lily!

_**Marie: *giggles* **_

**Julianna: Apparently it is necessary.**

_**Grace: Apparently so.**_

**Sirius: Perhaps she would be intelligent.**

James: But not quite as intelligent as Lily.

**Sirius: Maybe she would let us copy all her homework.**

Peter: But don't we have Moony for that?

_Remus: Don't bother, Wormtail. They aren't paying the least bit of attention._

**Sirius: Perhaps she's a Gryffindor. A brave, courageous, heroic girlfriend.**

James: Perhaps a Hufflepuff. A kind, loyal, hardworking girlfriend.

**Sirius: Maybe a Ravenclaw. An intelligent, witty, smart girlfriend.**

James: But definitely NOT a Slytherin. Nobody wants a cruel, prejudiced, discriminating girlfriend.

**Sirius: Nope. Definitely not.**

_Lily: ..._

_**Marie: ...**_

**Julianna: ...**

_**Grace: ... **_

Peter: ...

_Remus: ... _

**Sirius: ...**

James: ...

Peter: Are you two done yet?

**Sirius: Yep. We're done. **

Peter: Good, because... I always imagined her as a brunette.

James: Ooh!

**Sirius: Ooh!**

_Remus: Oh brother..._

_Lily: *sighs* _

_**Grace: *snorts***_

**Julianna: *snickers***

_**Marie: Here we go again.**_

**Sirius: Tell us more about her...**

Peter: Well, she has dark, silky brown hair that comes down a bit below her shoulders...

James: ...

Peter: And light, chocolate-y brown eyes...

**Sirius: ...**

Peter: And she's short. She's about 5'2"...

_Remus: ..._

Peter: She has a slight tan in the summer, but in the winter she's quite pale, with freckles all over her face...

_Lily: ..._

Peter: She's a pretty girl...

_**Marie: ...**_

Peter: She's smart. A smart girl...

**Julianna: ...**

Peter: And... she's a Hufflepuff.

_**Grace: ...**_

Peter: That's all.

James: I see, I see... very interesting...

**Sirius: Now Wormtail... what's her name?**

Peter: Her name is Adrianna. Adrianna Shmitzer.

James: Hmm... now, let's see... is this "Adrianna" a real person?

Peter: Would she be my IMAGINARY girlfriend if she was real?

James: Yes, because you wouldn't be able to ask her out, so she would not be your real girlfriend.

**Sirius: Like how Lily keeps rejecting Prongs, so she is only his IMAGINARY girlfriend and not his REAL girlfriend.**

James: *glares at Sirius* Anyways, Wormtail, answer the question.

Peter: *sighs* No, she is not real.

**Sirius: Awww... that's disappointing.**

James: Yeah, really.

_Remus: So, are we done passing notes yet and ready to pay attention?_

_**Marie: Of course they aren't.**_

**Sirius: Yeah, Moony. Of course we aren't.**

_Remus: Of course you aren't…_

James: So… what should we talk about now?

**Sirius: Moony, tell us about YOUR imaginary girlfriend!**

**Julianna: WHAT? No! I mean… don't you think this is enough talk about imaginary girlfriends for one day?**

_Lily: You have an imaginary girlfriend, Remus? *raises an eyebrow*_

_Remus: *sighs* No, Lily, I do not._

James: Well, then, you should.

**Sirius: Yeah, Moony, you !dluohs**

_**Marie: What?**_

**Sirius: !dluohs uoy ,ynooM ,haey ,dias I **

_**Grace: What they heck?**_

_Remus: What is going on?_

James: I put a spell on Sirius's quill so that he can only write backwards.

Peter: Ooh, that's too bad, Padfoot. Oh, and good luck with that essay! Hahahaha!

**Julianna: Oh brother. Stupid, immature boys.**

**Sirius: !won ffo ti ekaT**

_Remus: Take it off, Prongs._

James: Fine… *undoes spell*

**Sirius: Finally! I can finally write normaly again!**

_Lily: Normally has two Ls, Sirius._

**Sirius: Whoopsies!**

_Lily: Oh brother…_

**Sirius: What? Annoyed, Lily-flower?**

_Lily: When it involves you guys, I'm always annoyed._

Peter: Ouch.

James: Come on, Lily. Admit it, you don't hate us as much as you did last year!

_Lily: Fine, maybe I don't hate you as much as I did last year._

_Remus: Guys, then bell is going to ring in just a minute. Let's stop now, shall we? *puts not in pocket*_

**Wednesday, October 5th Charms**

_**Marie: I'm. So. BORED!**_

_Lily: Then why don't you pay attention?_

_**Marie: Lily, I don't think you quite understand. That's what made me bored in the first place!**_

_**Grace: Come on, Marie. It's just Charms. It's not like it's History of Magic or anything.**_

_**Marie: Yeah, but still! I'm bored!**_

**Julianna: Come on, Marie. Look on the bright side.**

_**Marie: WHAT bright side?**_

**Julianna: Um…**

_**Marie: See? There is no bright side!**_

**Julianna: Um… it's not History of Magic?**

_**Marie: Yes, Julianna, I'm aware of that. Grace already told me.**_

_**Grace: Well, I'm sure you knew that before I told you.**_

_Lily: At least you have quidditch practice this afternoon. You won't be bored then._

_**Marie: Yes, but that's then. This is now.**_

**Julianna: Have your brother and his fiance decided on a date for their wedding yet, Marie.**

_**Marie: Oh yeah! I forgot! I got a letter this morning, and I was going to tell you, but we were late for class, and-**_

_**Grace: Well? Just spit it out already!**_

_**Marie: They're getting married on July 31st, but that's not the exciting part.**_

_Lily: Well? What IS the exciting part?_

_**Marie: I get to be a bridesmaid! And she chose her sister, Avery, who's a year younger than her, to be Maid of Honor.**_

**Julianna: That's great, Marie!**

_Lily: Yeah, Marie really it is. I'm so happy for you._

_**Grace: Congratulations Marie. That's a really big deal.**_

_**Marie: Thanks, guys. I'm really excited.**_

**Julianna: Do you know what's weird? Your brother's fiance and Peter's Imaginary Girlfriend have almost the same name. Adriana Smith. Adrianna Shmitzer. That's such a weird coincidence, right?**

_**Grace: Yeah, really.**_

_Lily: So, anyways, Marie, what's Adriana like?_

_**Marie: Well, her hair is kind of a golden-red-blond type of color. When it's dark, it looks like a golden-red, but when she's in the sun it looks sort of golden-blond.**_

_**Grace: That's cool.**_

_**Marie: Her eyes are a dark chocolate color, sort of. They like, are darker in the middle and get lighter out towards the outside.**_

_Lily: She sounds really pretty._

_**Marie: She is. Her hair comes to her mid-back, and it's wavy. She's about 5'7". Max is 5'9".**_

**Julianna: What's her personality like?**

_**Marie: She's really nice. She loves laughing, she laughs at almost anything. She's also really good at cooking.**_

_**Grace: That's cool.**_

_**Marie: Yeah.**_

_Lily: So…_

**Julianna: What now?**

_**Grace: I dunno.**_

_Lily: We could pay attention._

_**Grace: …**_

_**Marie: …**_

_Lily: …_

**Julianna: …**

_**Marie: Nah.**_

_Lily: *sighs in frustration* Then what would you suggest?_

_**Grace: Um… well… we could… um… well… uh… we could always… er… there's always… no… well… um…**_

_Lily: Exactly._

**Julianna: I'm sure we can think of something to do! There must be SOMETHING!**

_**Marie: We could always play James' stupid game.**_

**Julianna: What stupid game.**

_**Marie: You know. Make A Word That Describes The Person For Each Letter Of Their Name! And you MUST BE HONEST! That game? That we played on the first day of term during History of Magic?**_

_**Grace: No… we've already played that. We'd have to come up with new words for everyone.**_

_**Marie: Good point…**_

**Julianna: What, then?**

_Lily: I don't know._

_**Grace: …**_

_Lily: …_

**Julianna: …**

_**Marie: …**_

_**Grace: I hate to admit it, but, without the boys here, there's really nothing to do.**_

**Julianna: Yeah…**

_Lily: Unfortunately, that's true._

_**Marie: *sighs***_

_Lily: I still don't get why we can't just pay attention if we have nothing to talk about._

_**Marie: Because, paying attention is boring!**_

_Lily: More boring than sitting here talking about nothing?_

_**Marie: …**_

_**Grace: …**_

**Julianna: …**

_Lily: …_

_**Grace: Yes.**_

_Lily: Oh, brother._

**Julianna: Well, I suppose Charms isn't to bad…**

_Lily: Yes, you're right. So…_

**Julianna: But I'd still rather pass notes.**

_Lily: AARG!_

_**Marie: Come on, Lily, even you have to admit passing notes is more fun than paying attention!**_

_Lily: It's not about having fun, it's about getting good grades so you can pass and get a good job._

_**Marie: So you admit it?**_

_Lily: That's NOT what I said!_

_**Marie: But you didn't say you DON'T admit it, either…**_

_Lily:You know what, we are DONE here! You hear me? DONE! *Puts note in pocket*_

**A/N: So, I'd like to thank you for being so patient… or not patient, I'm not really sure. I just hope you're all still reading. I'll try to get caught up soon, I really will. Any ideas about Grace? Please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Other than that, I have nothing left to say. Except… Please Review!**


	16. Friday, October 7th

**A/N: Okay, guys, I am so very sorry. Words can't even describe how sorry I am. I never thought it would get to the point where I would have to discontinue my weekly updates. When I first started this story, I had every intention of updating every week. But it just began to get hard, with school, and life, and this other big project I'm working on at the moment, and… I just realized I couldn't do it. I decided to just update whenever I could. Which unfortunately isn't very often. Also normally I get my ideas from drama at school, but there hasn't really been much that I can work with this year, so if anyone has any ideas, please let me know. This chapter was about 300 words shorter than usual, but I couldn't think of anything else to add, and I figured it's been so long since I last updated that you would be happy just getting an update regardless of the length. Anyways, here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Friday, October 7th Potions**

**Sirius: Guys, let's do a chant!**

James: Okay!

Peter: Sure!

_Remus: …_

**Sirius: *whines* Moony! Please! You haave tooo!**

_Remus: Fine…_

**Julianna: I'm in!**

_**Marie: Me too!**_

_**Grace: No thanks. Count. Me. Out.**_

_Lily: Um… I'll just listen._

**Sirius: Great let's begin!**

James: Okay…

**Sirius: Give me a B!**

James: B!

**Sirius: Give me an O!**

Peter: O!

**Sirius: Give me an R!**

_Remus: *half-heartedly* R!_

**Sirius: Give me an E!**

**Julianna: E!**

**Sirius: Give me a D!**

_**Marie: D!**_

**Sirius: What does that spell? Bored! Bored! BORED!**

_Lily: Oh brother…_

_**Grace: Sirius, we already know you're bored. We don't need you to tell us every five minutes.**_

**Sirius: But class is BORING! B! O! R! E! D! Bored! Bored BORED!**

James: Padfoot, we know. We're bored too.

**Sirius: You know, I'm going to write a song about how bored I am!**

James: …

Peter: …

_Remus: …_

_Lily: …_

_**Grace: …**_

_**Marie: …**_

**Julianna: …**

**Sirius: …**

Peter: … Oh my…

_Remus: … This should be good…_

**Sirius: *clears throat* Oh, I am so very bo-ored, oh I am so very bo-ored, oh I am so very bo-ored, I need some-thing to do! … Besides sitting here, in this boring class! 'Cause I am so very bo-ored, need something to do!**

James: …

_Remus: …_

Peter: …

_Lily: …_

_**Grace: …**_

_**Marie: …**_

**Julianna: …**

**Sirius: …**

James: Judging by the way you wrote that, not to mention the fact you've been singing Christmas songs all day, I'm guessing that was to the tune of… We Wish You a Merry Christmas!

**Sirius: Yes! You guessed it! You win the surprise!**

James: Cool! What's the surprise?

**Sirius: Um… just one moment please… *draws* Okay, here you go: **

**o.o(Congratulations! You won the surprise! Yay!)**

James: Gee… thanks, Padfoot. Erm… what IS it?

**Sirius: *sighs* Isn't it obvious? The first o is an eye, the . is a mouth, the second o is another eye, and the (Congratulations!...) is a speech bubble. It's a little person saying, "Congratulations! You won the surprise! Yay!" Duh.**

James: Oh… I see…

_Remus: *rolls eyes and sighs* Guys, can't you just pay attention to your potion for once?_

James: We ARE, Moony!

Peter: Oh, really?

**Sirius: Yes, really.**

_Remus: Does the book not say the potion should turning lilac at this point?_

James: Yeah…

Peter: Well, then you must have a problem.

**Sirius: …**

James: …

_Remus: If it's supposed to be lilac, why is yours bright green?_

**Sirius: *peers into cauldren* Shoot!**

James: Lily! We need HEEEELP!

_Lily: *looks* Oh no…_

James: What?

_Lily: How long have you been letting this simmer?_

**Sirius: *shrugs* I dunno, about three minutes. According to the book, we should let it simmer for 3 minutes 30 seconds.**

_Lily: No, the book says you should let it simmer for 2 minutes 30 seconds, NOT 3 minutes 30 seconds._

James: What can we do to fix it?

_Lily: Let me think… if we add some more of this, it should reverse the effects of overheating the potion… and… maybe… there! That should do it!_

**Sirius: Thank you Lily! You're a lifesaver! … I mean, a potionsaver… I mean… oh, you know what I meant!**

_Lily: *sighs* Yes, Sirius. I did know what you meant._

_**Grace: So… what now?**_

_**Marie: I don't know.**_

**Julianna: I don't know, either.**

**Sirius: I bet Moony will have a girlfriend soon.**

**Julianna: WHAT?! I mean… What makes you say that?**

**Sirius: I dunno. I'm just thinking he might…**

_Remus: If you're trying to see me up again…_

James: Drat!

_Remus: *groans* Guys…!_

**Sirius: But Moony! She's a pretty one, this time! Marie said she would help…**

_**Marie: No, I said I would think about it. I never gave you a definite yes.**_

Peter: But you never gave a definite no, either…

**Sirius: Anyways, she's a fifth year Ravenclaw named Rinnae Schakox. She has bright blue eyes and dark, wavy hair. She's short, but she likes to study.**

James: She doesn't play quidditch, so you could watch the games together.

Peter: Just… just as long as neither of you get mad at each other if Gryffindor beats Ravenclaw… or vice versa, I suppose…

_Remus: *hits head repeatedly against desk*_

_Lily: Boys, have you ever considered that maybe Remus doesn't WANT you guys to keep setting him up with people?_

**Sirius: Why not? How's he going to get a girlfriend if we don't?**

_Lily: Maybe he doesn't want a girlfriend._

James: *gasps* Why wouldn't Moony want a girlfriend?

_Lily: Erm… forget that statement. You boys would never understand. Um… maybe Remus doesn't want to go on dates with random girls. Maybe he just wants to wait until he finds a girl he actually has feelings for. *mutters* Ugh, I cannot believe we are actually having this conversation._

Peter: Well how how's he going to do that if he never goes on dates!?

_Lily: Ugh! You know what? I'm done! Forget it! Just forget I even tried!_

_**Grace: You tried, Lily.**_

_**Marie: Yeah, at least you tried. Although I don't see why. They never listen. Not often, at least.**_

_**Grace: Of course they never listen. They're the marauders!**_

**Julianna: Well, I for one think Lily is right. If Remus doesn't want to go on dates with random girls, you shouldn't try to make him.**

**Sirius: And why not? *crosses arms***

**Julianna: Because, that's not right. How would you like it if we set you up on a date with some random girl.**

**Sirius: I- well, I mean, I'm dating Marie, so that wouldn't happen.**

**Julianna: Say you were happily single. Then how would you like it?**

**Sirius: As long as she was good looking, I'd say Heck Yes!**

_**Marie: Hey...**_

**Julianna: *rolls eyes and sighs* Ugh... fine. James?**

James: What?

**Julianna: How would YOU like it?**

James: Uh... I'd say No Way! I'm not going out with some random person. There's only one girl I'm interested in dating.

**Julianna: See? If you wouldn't do it, why should you make him?**

Peter: Okay...

James: Okay...

**Sirius: Fine, we'll call it off...**

_Remus: *sighs in relief* *mutters* Thank goodness._

_**Grace: Wha- Julianna! How did you get them to listen?**_

**Julianna: *shrugs* I don't know. I just did.**

**Sirius: Guys, I'm bored. What should we do?**

_Lily: I'd tell you to pay attention, but I know it would be a waste of time._

_Remus: Of course..._

_**Grace: *laughs* Trying to tell anything to the marauders is a waste of time.**_

James: *raises eyebrows at other marauders*

**Sirius: *strokes imaginary beard thoughtfully***

_Remus: *rolls eyes but looks curious*_

Peter: Hmm...

**Julianna: What are you guys doing?**

_**Marie: Who knows? They're the marauders.**_

_Remus: I think the fact that we're the marauders has already been stated at least once today._

_**Marie: *rolls eyes***_

**Julianna: So, Peter, any more info on your imaginary girlfriend?**

_Lily: *whispers to Julianna* Seriously? Did you have?_

**Julianna: *shrugs and whispers to Lily* Somebody had to say something. It was getting awkward.**

_Lily: *whispers to Julianna* And this won't be?_

**Julianna: *shrugs***

Peter: Well, unfortunately, Adrianna caught a cold. She's just coughing and sneezing all the time.

_**Grace: *snickers* How unfortunate.**_

Peter: It is. Luckily, she's getting over it quickly.

James: That's good. At least she'll probably be better in time to go to the Hogsmeade trip.

_**Marie: Speaking of the hogsmeade trip... what will everyone be doing?**_

_Lily: I'll be with Connor._

Connor: I'll be with Lily. :)

_**Marie: I'll be with Sirius. **_

**Sirius: And I'll be with Marie. ;)**

_**Grace: Um... I'll be going off by myself, as I believe I said earlier.**_

James: *raises eyebrows at marauders*

**Sirius: *raises eyebrows at marauders***

_Remus: *raises eyebrows at marauders*_

Peter: *raises eyebrows at marauders*

**Julianna: I guess that means I'll be by myself, too...**

Peter: I'm going with James and Remus.

_Lily: What about Adrianna?_

Peter: Oh, she'll tag along, too, of course!

James: I'll be with Remus and Peter!

_Remus: And I'll be with James and Peter._

**Julianna: And I'll be by myself...**

_**Marie: Why don't you go with Sarah and Tiffany? They're nice.**_

**Julianna: I guess I could...**

**Sirius: Guys?**

_Remus: Yes?..._

**Sirius: ...I'm still bored.**

**Friday, October 7th History of Magic**

**Sirius: Guess what?**

James: What?

**Sirius: Guess!**

Peter: Can't you just tell us?

**Sirius: Nope! You have to guess!**

_Remus: You're bored!_

**Sirius: Nope! Keep guessing!**

James: Wow. That's a first.

**Sirius. Fine I'll tell you. You're never gonna guess!**

Peter: Just tell us already!

**Sirius: I just did. You're never gonna guess.**

_Lily: ... that was it?_

**Sirius: Yup.**

_**Marie: *rolls eyes and laughs* Oh, Sirius...**_

_**Grace: You boys are such idiots.**_

**Sirius: Guys let's tell a story. **

Peter: Okay, I'll do it. Once upon a time there was a man named... um... Cornelious. Cornelious Cornyillous.

_Lily: Cornelious Cornyillous? Really?_

_**Grace: Oh brother... *rolls eyes and smiles* **_

James: Hmm...

**Sirius: Hmm...**

Peter: Hmm...

_Remus: Hmm..._

_**Marie: Okay then... **_

**Julianna: Can you just continue the story please?**

Peter: Oh, yes. Of course. Anyways, this Cornelious Cornyillous always got made fun of for having such a rediculous name. People would alway laugh during role call. "Cornyillous, Cornelious." They would laugh. Then one day, Cornelious got so fed up with it, that he said...

James: ...

**Sirius: ...**

_Remus: ..._

_Lily: ..._

_**Grace: ...**_

**Julianna: ...**

_**Marie: ...**_

Peter: He said, "You stop, that, please!" But he was a scrawny little boy, and his voice sounded squeaky, so they just kept on laughing. So then, Cornelious said...

_Remus: ..._

**Sirius: ...**

James: ...

_Lily: ..._

**Julianna: ...**

_**Marie: ...**_

_**Grace: ...**_

Peter: "Please! I don't like it when people laugh at me!" He whined. But it sounded like,top that, please!" But he was a scrawny little boy, and his voice sounded squeaky, so they just kept on laughing. So then, Cornelious said…

_Remus: …_

**Sirius: …**

James: …

_Lily: …_

**Julianna: …**

_**Marie: …**_

_**Grace: …**_

Peter: "Please! I don't like it when people laugh at me!" He whined. But it sounded like "Pleeeaase! I doon't liiike it when peeople laaugh at meeee!" That caused everyone to laughed even more. The leader of everyone, Joe Eoj, stepped forward. "Cornelious Cornyillous. Ha ha ha." Then a little voice piped up from behind them…

James: …

_Remus: …_

**Sirius: …**

**Julianna: …**

_**Marie: …**_

_**Grace: …**_

_Lily: …_

Peter: "Oh, look. A frog." Then Joe screamed. "Aaaaahhhhhhhrrrgg! It's a frog! I'm scared of frogs! Aaaaahhhhhhhrrrgg!" He shrieked, running in circles. Everybody laughed at him, and from that day on, everybody laughed at Joe Eoj instead of at Corneilous Cornyillous. The End.

James: *claps*

**Sirius: *claps***

_Lily: Oh, brother..._

**A/N: Again, as I said earlier, I'm really sorry. I really don't have much more to say, so, I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	17. Monday, October 10th

**A/N: Okay, guys, again, I am super late updating. I really am sorry. Right now I've been busy with other stuff, and nothing really interesting is happening currently, so I'm getting no good ideas. So, if there's anyone left still reading this, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Monday, October 10th Transfiguration**

**Sirius: Okay, here it is. James has FINALLY gotten around to finishing up the preparations, and now it is time to start working on-**

James: SHUT UP! We can't talk about this now!

Peter: Yeah, the girls could easily intercept this paper and see what we're doing!

_Remus: We'll start during Muggle Studies. They can't pass notes with us there._

_Lily: What are you boys planning?_

James: Nothing…

**Sirius: Yeah, nothing at all. *whispers to James* Hide the notebook! And folder! And binder!**

James: *whispers to Sirius* I didn't bring them because WE AREN'T TALKING ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW!

_**Marie: Lily, you know it's pointless to ask what the marauders are planning.**_

**Julianna: Yeah. They never tell anyone. But, it is getting close to Halloween… maybe it's a Halloween prank.**

_Lily: *sighs* Stupid boys…_

_**Grace: Hello, peoples.**_

_Lily: Hi…_

_**Marie: You're in a good mood today.**_

_**Grace: I just think it's a particularly nice day out, that's all.**_

**Julianna: Grace, it's storming outside.**

_**Grace: So? Can't it be storming and still be nice out?**_

**Julianna: Sure, I guess. If you like storms…**

_**Grace: Well, maybe I like storms!**_

_Lily: Since when do you like storms?_

_**Grace: Since always.**_

**Sirius: Hmm…**

James: Hmm…

_Remus: Hmm…_

Peter: Hmm…

_**Marie: What are you guys 'hmm'ing for?**_

James: We just enjoy 'hmm'ing, that's all.

**Sirius: Yes, haven't you noticed we 'hmm' quite often?**

**Julianna: Yeah, but normally when you 'hmm' it means that you're up to no good.**

_**Marie: Yeah.**_

**Julianna: AHH! OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH! AHHHHHH!**

_Remus: What is it?_

**Julianna: It's… it's… A SPIDER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE spiders! **

Peter: Where?

**Julianna: It's right there, crawling towards me! And it's huge!**

James: I don't see- HOLY CRAP THAT THING IS HUGE!

**Sirius: OH MY GOSH, that spider is the size of my fist!**

_**Grace: How the heck did we not see that thing before!?**_

_**Marie: How did it get in here?**_

_Lily: Who cares how it got in here, the real question is how do we kill it?_

_Remus: There are several ways we could kill it…_

**Julianna: I don't care HOW you kill it, I just want it dead!**

James: Let's set it on fire!

Peter: I have a better idea! *drops textbook on spider*

-Professor McGonagall: What is going on over here?-

**Sirius: Well, you see, Professor, there was this huge spider on the floor, like, about the size of a whale, and it was crawling right towards Julianna, probably trying to figure out the best way to eat her. It was really freaking all of us out, and we decided to kill it. James wanted to set it on fire, but apparently Peter didn't like that idea, so he dropped that textbook on it. *points to textbook* And now, hopefully the spider is dead, but it was so big that honestly I'm not sure if that 10 pound textbook was enough to kill it. So none of us dare to pick up the textbook for fear of the spider being alive and crawling up our arms and into our noses and laying eggs in our brains. So now we sit here, not knowing what has become of him, and not daring to pick up the textbook for fear of finding out.**

-Professor McGonagall: …-

James: …

_Remus: …_

_Lily: …_

_**Grace: …**_

**Julianna: …**

_**Marie: …**_

Peter: … Yeah that sounds about right…

-Professor McGonagall: Pick up the textbook, Mr. Black.-

**Sirius: Yes, Professor. Here I am now, finally daring to take that step, bravely going to pick up the textbook. Fear almost consumes me, but with the encouragement of my professor, my classmates, and all of my friends, I believe that I can finally-**

-Professor McGonagall: Just pick up the textbook!-

**Sirius: Fine, I guess I won't say my final, dying words. Now, I'm just going to- Okay, guys, I just want to say, you guys have all been such great friends, and no matter what happens, I will never forget all that you've done for me, and I will always remember yo-**

-Professor McGonagall: Oh, for Pete's sake! *picks up textbook and vanishes remains of dead spider* Mr. Pettigrew, I would advise you not to throw your schoolbooks on the floor anymore. 5 points from Gryffindor.

Peter: Sorry, Professor McGonagall. It won't happen again.

-Professor McGonagall: *goes back to teaching*-

_**Marie: So… now what?**_

_**Grace: *laughs* Well, we could all stare at the door and laugh at the creepy stalker face.**_

**Julianna: It's back again?**

_Lily: "It" is actually a "she", and yes, it would appear so._

_Remus: Noooooo! Why? Why? WHY?! _

**Sirius: Oh, look, now she's waving at you, Moony! *laughs***

James: Hahaha! Moony, look, look, did you see her waving? Hahahaha! LOL!

_Remus: Guys, help me! What should I do? I thought she was done stalking me, I hadn't seen her in a while!_

Peter: That's because she was in the Hospital Wing. I- erm- I kind of accidentally smacked her in the face with a door, then her forehead was bleeding, and she couldn't open one eye, so then she accidentally fell down the stairs.

_**Grace: That is pretty funny, but not as funny as that face!**_

**Sirius: Hey, Grace, the only face more hideous than that one is YOURS!**

James: OHHHHH!

Peter: OHHHHH!

_**Grace: Have you looked in a mirror lately, Sirius? Oh, no wait, that would be a bad idea. The poor mirror might not survive the encounter.**_

James: OHHHHH!

Peter: OHHHHH!

**Julianna: That face is so funny, though! HAHAHA!**

_**Marie: I know! It's just so funny! I always thought stalkers were freaky, but… *breaks off laughing***_

_Lily: It's so hilarious that it almost looks fake! *laughs*_

_**Grace: She looks very… happy. Like she's looking at something attractive… Oh, wait, that can't be right! Remus, I forgot she's looking at you!**_

James: OHHHHH!

**Sirius: OHHHHH!**

Peter: OHHHHH!

_Lily: *laughs*_

**Julianna: *trying not to laugh* That's not funny, Grace. **

_**Marie: Yes it is! *laughing hysterically***_

**Julianna: *laughing* Yeah, it totally was.**

_**Grace: Hahahahahahaha! The longer you look at it, the funnier it gets!**_

_Remus: Guys, really! I mean it! I need help!_

**Sirius: Hey guys, listen to this! Jessica's stalker face was so ugly that when she went to the beach, the blue whale said to her, "Woah, man! Your stalker face is really ugly!"**

James: …

_Remus: …_

Peter: …

_Lily: …_

_**Grace: …**_

_**Marie: …**_

**Julianna: …**

_Lily: Um… Nice try, Sirius, but… no._

**Sirius: Aw, really? I thought that one was pretty good.**

_Lily: *shakes head slowly* …No. _

**Monday, October 10****th** **Muggle Studies**

**Sirius: Okay, here it is. James has FINALLY gotten around to finishing up the preparations, and now it is time to start working on Operation Grace!**

Peter: YAY!

_Remus: James, get out the notebook, binder, and folder._

James: Okay, here they are.

Sirius: …

Peter: …

_Remus: …_

James: *smirking* What?

**Sirius: None of these say Operation Grace.**

Peter: Yeah, these all say…

_Remus: Operation F.O.W.G.I.A.C.A.O.A.S._

James: Yup.

**Sirius: Prongs! We agreed to call it Operation Grace!**

James: No, YOU agreed to call it Operation Grace. However, when you put me in charge of making the preparations-

_Remus: Actually, you put yourself in charge._

James: -I decided to call it Operation F.O.W.G.I.A.C.A.O.A.S.!

Peter: How do you even pronounce that?

James: I dunno. FOW-gee-ah-kay-OH-es. fow-JI-akay-oh-IS. However you really want, I guess. I personally like that first one, there.

FOW-gee-ah-kay-OH-es. Besides, if we called it Operation Grace, everyone would know that it had something to do with Grace. This way, no one will ever know. F.O.W.G.I.A.C.A.O.A.S. could stand for anything. Furry Owls Will Go Into A Coma And Only Answer Sirius, Five Octopuses Want Giants In A Cup And Ostriches All Sing. I mean, no one would ever figure out that it means Find Out Why Grace Is Acting Cheerful All Of A Sudden.

**Sirius: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we please just start already?**

_Remus: Yes. James, take notes on what we com up with. First, we'll list off some things about Grace that are different._

James: *writing everything down* Well, for starters, Grace is laughing a whole lot more often than she ever used to.

Peter: She isn't giving Sirius death threats on a daily basis anymore.

**Sirius: Suddenly, she can't go to Hogsmeade with her friends because of some mysterious plans that just popped up all of a sudden.**

_Remus: Don't forget that she suddenly really likes storms._

**Sirius: Okay, I have a possible possibility. James, you writing this down?**

James: Yup, I'm ready.

**Sirius: Dumbledore has been sending Grace on secret missions to secret places to do secret things. She can't go to Hogsmeade with her friends because her next mission falls on the date of the Hogsmeade trips. She now loves storms because they give her cover on her dangerous deeds. And last, but not least, Grace no longer gives me death threat, because she has seen death, and has finally realized that death is no joke.**

Peter: Um… well… it's not a bad idea, I suppose.

_Remus: Padfoot, I don't think Grace would be MORE cheerful than usual if she is going on "dangerous deeds" and has "seen death." Sorry, but that theory makes no sense._

**Sirius: Maybe Grace laughs in the face of danger, or perhaps she's taking a cheering potion, or performing cheering spells on herself to hide how traumatized she really is.**

James: Um… yeah, I don't think so. Any other ideas?

Peter: I think it's possible that maybe Grace is being held hostage somewhere, and the person they sent to pretend to be her isn't very good at pretending to be her. Or maybe someone cast a spell on her that changed her personality drastically.

**Sirius: That first option is dumb, and that second one covers the cheerful, probably the not giving me death threats, and maybe the sudden love of storms, but it still gives no explanation for her having plans that mean she can't go to Hogsmeade with her friends.**

_Remus: Okay, any more bright ideas?_

James: I have an idea that I think might be reasonable. Perhaps it's possible that Grace has realized what she's been doing, never having fun, always being angry, threatening Sirius with death, and now she just want to change her ways. Laugh, be cheerful, not threaten Sirius. And maybe she won't go to Hogsmeade with the others because she wants to take the time to try to explore the new Grace, and see if she can actually change before she tells everyone that she will. And maybe she's suddenly realized that she loves storms because she sees that they are like her. At first, the sky is calm. Then, as a storm is born, it begins growing fiercer and fiercer, until finally, it's out of control! Then, once it's reached that point in it's life, when it seems that the storm will never end, it begins to slow down. It slows and slows, until finally, the storm dies, giving way to a bright sky, a new beginning. Maybe, that storm is like Grace. Maybe she was a calm child, as happy as any other. Then, maybe something happened. I don't know what that something would have been, but something happened, maybe, that just set her off. From that point, maybe she just kept growing more angry, until finally, something inside of her gave way, just wanting to start again. She became less angry about it all, less angry about life, and now, she's starting over, as a new Grace.

**Sirius: …**

Peter: …

_Remus: …_

**Sirius: *hushed* Wow. That was beautiful, Prongs.**

Peter: I'm going to cry now.

_Remus: Prongs… that was so thoughtful. I didn't know your mind worked like that. _

James: I didn't either, Moony. I just thought about it as I was writing down everything you guys said, and then the whole idea just formed in my head.

Peter: It was so poetic!

**Sirius: I'm so proud of you, Prongsie. *wipes away imaginary tear* You may just be the smartest of us all.**

_Remus: I must admit, it makes my idea seem silly._

James: What was your idea, Moony?

_Remus: I think it's possible that Grace has a boyfriend._

James: …

**Sirius: …**

Peter: …

_Remus: Well?_

**Sirius: Hahahaha! Good one Moony!**

James: That's just ridiculous! Hahahahahaha!

Peter: You were right, Moony! Compared to what Prongs said, that's the dumbest idea in the world! Hahaha!

_Remus: Honestly, guys! Think about it! It does make sense! If she has a boyfriend, she'd most likely be pretty happy about that, and as a result of her happiness, she doesn't get frustrated by everything Padfoot does. She can't spend time with her friends in Hogsmeade because she'll be there with her boyfriend, and she just said she loved storms to cover up for her saying it was a nice day, which she said because she needed an excuse to be happy without telling them she has a boyfriend!_

James: …

Peter: …

**Sirius: …**

_Remus: Well?_

James: Hahahaha! Good one, Moony! At least it's not as ridiculous as some other ideas, I suppose!

Peter: Hahaha! Grace? A boyfriend? Yeah, right! Hahahaha!

**Sirius: Hahahaha! Yeah, Grace having a boyfriend? Ha! As if that could ever happen!**

**A/N: Okay, once again, for anyone left reading this, I'm super sorry about not updating sooner. Honestly, this update probably would have taken much longer if I hadn't gone back and read some reviews you guys have left me. They were just saying how you liked it, and thought it was funny, and it just made me so happy. I realized I can't get more reviews from all you wonderful people if I don't post any new chapters. So I sat myself down and wrote this one. It only took me two or three days, and I'm really proud of that. I'm also especially happy with the way this chapter turned out, and I'm pretty proud of the way I wrote James's idea about Grace. I just thought the whole storm thing was just so great. Does anyone have any ideas about what's up with Grace? Do you think any of the marauders are right? I'm still not revealing anything, I just want to see what my readers think! I hope the next update will come sooner than this one did. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	18. Wednesday, October 12th

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I feel so so terrible. I figured the only way to make it up to you is by updating. Anyways, only two more chapters until Lily's date with Connor. How do you think it will go? Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Somewhere in the middle? Please, review and tell me! Anyways, I don't have much more to say, here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**Wednesday, September 12****th** **Divination**

James: Padfoot! Guess what!

**Sirius: What is it?**

James: Since we are in Divination class, I have decided that I am going to make a prophecy! About everybody! And I'm starting with you!

_Lily: Oh my…_

_Remus: You can say that again._

Peter: I honestly don't know what to say…

**Julianna: All I know is that I have got to see this.**

_**Marie: *laughs* Yeah I want to hear these "prophecies" that you're making.**_

_**Grace: You know, Marie, something tells me you don't.**_

James: Come on guys, my prophecies are going to be awesome! Padfoot, are you ready?

**Sirius: I guess…**

James: Okay, here goes. *clears throat* Padfoot- I mean Sirius… er… let's start over, shall we? *clears throat* Sirius Black, are you ready to hear your future? The plan for you that is written in the stars?

**Sirius: *shrugs* Sure, I guess.**

James: I see in your future darkness… much darkness… and many shadows… lurking… always lurking, hiding away, out of the light. Oh, yes, there is light. Even in the midst of all that darkness, there is still light. A single speck of hope, amongst all the fear, the evil, and the hate. The darkness will try to consume you, but in the end, that sliver of hope will pull you through. You will make it through into the light! And… ah, the picture is coming into clearer focus now! You will become extremely famous at… um… quidditch, and everyone will love you! But then- *hushed* oh no!

**Sirius: What? What is it?**

James: Right when your fame is at its peak- your team has just won the Quidditch World Cup- disaster strikes. You'll be walking home one night, late, dark, when suddenly… they appear.

**Sirius: Who will appear?**

James: Death eaters. Closing in. There's 10, 20, no, 30 of them! They will surround you, cornering you in a dark alley. You will have no means of escape. And then-

**Sirius: No! Wait! Please don't tell me! I don't want to know! I'm begging you!**

James: You die.

_**Marie: …**_

_**Grace: …**_

**Julianna: …**

Peter: …

_Lily: …_

_Remus: …_

**Sirius: NOOOOOOOO!**

James: Okay, Moony, it's your turn!

_Remus: Hurrah._

James: Okay. *clears throat* Remus Lupin, are you ready to hear your future? The plan for you that is written in the stars?

_Remus: I suppose._

James: In your future I see… moonlight. And starlight. And darkness. And… quite possibly, happiness. In the midst of all the pain, there is happiness. And… I think I see… death. Not in the near future, but far, and distant. I see a girlfriend. The two of you will take romantic walks by the moonlight. Stars will twinkle overhead, and you will ask to take her as your bride. She will joyfully accept, and oh! how joyful of a ceremony it will be, with all the guests, and the cake! Oh, the delicious cake! Then a few years later, you will have a child, a boy, and a year later, another will follow. This one will be a girl. But… oh no! it appears the death was not as distant as it had once seemed. When your boy is 10 years old, he shall fall deathly ill. 9 months later, he will die. Tears of sorrow will fall from every cheek; not one tear will remain unshed. A funeral will be held for all who cared about the young boy. Hundreds will arrive to say their last good-byes. Your life will be forever changed. For years, your daughter shall cry in her sleep, unable to rest, knowing her big brother is not just on the other side of the wall, but on the other side of this life.

_Remus: ..._

_Lily: … _

Peter:

**Julianna: …**

**Sirius: …**

_**Marie: …**_

_**Grace: …**_

**Julianna: Oh my gosh!**

_Lily: That was rather dark, James._

James: Okay, well, Wormtail, it's your turn!

Wormtail: *whispers* I don't think I want to hear it…

James. Nonsense, of course you do. *clears throat* Peter Pettigrew, are you ready to hear you future? The plan for you that is written in the stars?

Peter: *hesitates* I-I-I am.

James: In your future, I see light. A bright light. Very bright… And ah, yes. The light is transforming into an image. I see food. Lots of food. And I see that you will be a baker. You shall make much money. And wouldn't you know, you baked Moony's wedding cake as well! You specialize in muffins and cupcakes. Chocolate chip muffins, and chocolate cupcakes, with big, swirling mounds of icing of all colors resting on top. Then, a rich man comes in. A king. He buys some of your baked goods, and he eats them. Then he shouts, "Guards! Close this bakery!" You will tremble with fear as the guards put the 'Closed' sign up in the window.

Peter: … *trembles*

James: Then the King will turn to you, and say… "You're going to come! You will be my new baker!" You spend a few years working for him, before they fire you, and you leave with all your money to start a family. But… on the way home, your plan will crash! Down into the ocean it will fall. You will survive. Barely…

Peter: …

**Julianna: …**

**Sirius: …**

_**Marie: …**_

_Remus: …_

_Lily: …_

_**Grace: …**_

**Sirius: That ending was rather pathetic, Prongs.**

James: *shrugs* Not my fault. I can't change the future.

_Remus: You also kept changing tenses. You went from future, to present, back to future in the space of a few sentences._

James: You know what Moony? I said what the 'Inner Eye' told me to say.

_**Grace: Who's your next victim?**_

James: Lily!

_Lily: Um… well… you know James, we really don't have that much more time left in class. I really don't think you'd have time to finish. We wouldn't want you to have to stop in the middle of your prophecy, would we?_

James: Hmm… I suppose you're right… okay! You can be first next week!

_Lily: Joy._

**Sirius: Hey Grace, I have a joke for you! Why did the chicken cross the road?**

_**Grace: To get to the other side?**_

**Sirius: No, to get to the ugly witches house! **

_**Grace: …**_

**Sirius: Knock knock!**

_**Grace: Who's there?**_

**Sirius: It's the chicken!**

James: OHHHHHH!

Peter: OHHHHHH!

_Lily: *rolls eyes half-amused* Really guys? That one wasn't even that good._

**Sirius: Yes it was!**

**Julianna: No… not really…**

_**Marie: Sorry, Sirius, but I'm siding with them on this one.**_

_Lily: Anyway, since class is almost over, I say we end this now. _

**Wednesday, October 12th Charms**

**Julianna: Only a few day left until the Hogsmeade trip!**

_**Marie: Yup. Me and Sirius are going to have such a good time!**_

**Julianna: What about you, Grace?**

_**Grace: Oh, you know… I'll just wonder around by myself for awhile… I might try to meet up with you guys later. **_

**Julianna: Okay…**

_**Marie: Lily? Are you excited for your date with Connor?**_

_Lily: Yeah. I mean, I dunno, I guess._

_**Grace: You aren't? Why?**_

_Lily: *sighs* I don't know. I mean, I guess just… when he asked me out, he seemed like a kind person. But since I introduced you guys to him, he's started acting all… weird. Like, saying 'dudes' every couple of words, for example. It's like he thinks it makes him seem cool or something. It's just… he's not what I first thought he was, but I don't want to call it off in case I'm wrong and he's actually the sweet person he was when he asked me out._

**Julianna: Oh.**

_**Marie: What are you going to do?**_

_Lily: I think I'm going to just see how it goes. If it goes good, then we can keep it up. If it doesn't, then we can just end it._

_**Marie: Okay, that sounds great. My date with Sirius will be so much fun! We're going to go to the Three Broomsticks, then we'll go to Honeydukes, then Zonko's, because Sirius wants to. Then we think we might go look at the shrieking shack, and-**_

_**Grace: Marie, that sounds great and all, but maybe you could tell us about it afterwards? **_

_**Marie: Yeah… that's probably a better idea…**_

**Julianna: Well, Grace, I guess it's just the two of us without dates, huh?**

_**Grace: Yup. *nods* Just us two.**_

_**Marie: And James, Remus and Peter.**_

_Lily: No, remember Peter is bringing his "girlfriend," remember? Adrianna?_

_**Marie: Oh yeah.**_

**Julianna: Don't forget, there's also no guarantee James and Sirius aren't going to try to set up Remus with somebody again.**

_**Grace: That is true.**_

_**Marie: So I guess it's just us, James, and hopefully Rems without dates.**_

_**Grace: And Peter, if we're talking about dates with real people.**_

**Julianna: Anyway, about James' prophecies…**

_Lily: Oh, gosh, I am so dreading next Wednesday…_

_**Marie: Don't. Its all just for fun.**_

_Lily: I'm just slightly worried about his idea of "fun." If you didn't notice, it's slightly messed up. There was some sort of terrible thing that happened in every prophecy he made today if you didn't notice. Sirius died, Remus' kid died, and Peter almost died._

_**Grace: That is true…**_

**Julianna: Yeah…**

_**Marie: I suppose.**_

**Julianna: I wonder what will happen in James' prophecies about us.**

_**Grace: He's probably just going to kill at least one of us off.**_

_**Marie: He'll probably have Lily marry him.**_

**Julianna: I don't know, he really hasn't brought it up that much this year. Maybe he won't…**

_Lily: Hopefully he won't._

_**Grace: Who do you think he'll kill off?**_

_**Marie: I dunno, probably you.**_

_**Grace: What? Why me?**_

_**Marie: I dunno. It just seems most likely. He's not going to kill off Lily, so it's going to be one of us. I just think it's most likely to be you.**_

_**Grace: It could just as easily be Julianna or you!**_

**Julianna: I hope it's not me!**

_Lily: Guys, who cares? It's not going to be for another week, and besides, for all you know, he'll kill all of you! Or none of you! It doesn't really matter, because it's not real!_

_**Grace: …**_

**Julianna: …**

_**Marie: …**_

_Lily: …_

**Julianna: Okay, now what should we talk about?**

_**Grace: I dunno.**_

_**Marie: Me neither.**_

_Lily: We could always pay attention. N.E.W.T.s really aren't that far off, if you think about it._

_**Grace: …**_

**Julianna: …**

_**Marie: …**_

_Lily: … well…?_

_**Grace: …**_

**Julianna: …**

_**Marie: … Nah. We could talk about the fact that I'm hugnry.**_

_Lily: We could talk about the fact that you just said "hugnry" instead of "hungry."_

_**Marie: Whoops. I meant hungry. We could talk about the fact that I'm hungry.**_

**Julianna: How about no.**

_**Grace: We could talk about… nachos.**_

_**Marie: Nachos are good. I like nachos. They're so delicious.**_

**Julianna: I like nachos too. I used to eat them all the time. **

_Lily: I agree. Nachos are pretty good._

_**Grace: …**_

**Julianna: …**

_**Marie: …**_

_Lily: …_

_**Marie: I guess there's only so much you can say about nachos.**_

**Julianna: Yeah…**

_**Marie: I mean, nachos are great, but you can't really have a conversation about them, you know.**_

_Lily: Mhmm…_

_**Marie: No matter you hard you try, you can never make a conversation about nachos last very long.**_

_**Grace: *yawns***_

_**Marie: I don't see why! Nachos are so delicious! Why is there no way to talk about nachos for an extended period of time?!**_

_**Grace: Should we tell her?**_

**Julianna: Nope.**

_**Marie: Like, I've never had a conversation about nachos last more than two or three sentences!**_

_Lily: Sure…_

_**Marie: Like, at first people are eager to talk about nachos, but then when I try to keep a conversation going, they just walk off!**_

_Lily: Marie, you've been talking about nachos._

_**Marie: Really? That's great! I wonder why it's never happened before. Maybe I'm the only one people won't talk about nachos with? I can't see why!**_

_**Grace: I think I'm begining to.**_

**Julianna: Agreed.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not entirely positive about the quality of this chapter, particularly the last half of it. I liked my prophecies, though. What did you think? Review and let me know! Also, I have some exciting news! This story has almost reached 3,000 views! It was about 2,826 last time I checked. Also I believe there's 33 reviews. That's great! Hopefully I can get some more this chapter. *hint hint wink wink* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	19. Friday, October 14th

**A/N: Okay, guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated last. I'm very sorry about that. I'm also sorry that I couldn't update on the 1-year-anniversary, but the internet went out before I could finish the chapter and post it, and I've been busy since then, not to mention what I had written of this chapter got deleted so I had to start over. Then again, maybe it will be better this way… anyways, last chapter before the Hogsmeade trip. Next chapter you'll find out how everything went. Oh, and one more thing! I'm adding two new temporary characters. Megan Willyre and Felicia Green. They'll be with us occassionally until Christmas break. You'll soon find out why. Anyways, here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Friday, October 14th Potions**

_**Grace: *screams***_

_**Marie: Grace? What's wrong?**_

_**Grace: NO! This just can't be happening! I know Slughorn doesn't like me, but… this? Why? Why?! How do I deserve to be tortured like this?!**_

_Lily: What are you talking about, Grace?_

_**Grace: *shakily* Read the board.**_

James: "Instructions for potion on pg 64." Um…

_**Grace: Not that! *points* That.**_

_Remus: "Partner activity for next 2 months."_

**Sirius: Aw, poop. I hate partner activities. Slughorn always pairs me with bad people.**

_**Grace: Keep reading.**_

**Julianna: "Partners:"**

Peter: "1." Oh… "Sirius Black/Grace Henders."

**Sirius: NO! Why? WHY?! NOOOOOOOO! Why? Why is the world so cruel to allow Slughorn to put me with HER?**

_**Grace: You think you have it bad? I'm stuck with you!**_

**Sirius: Well, I'm stuck with you! That's even worse!**

_**Grace: How? I'M stuck with YOU!**_

**Sirius: I'M stuck with YOU!**

_**Grace: No, I'M stuck with YOU!**_

**Sirius: No, I'M stuck with YOU!**

_Lily: Okay, we get it, you're stuck with each other!_

Peter: "2. James Potter/Lily Evans."

_Lily: *eyes widen* What? Um, I mean… it could be worse, right? I could have been put with someone worse… maybe…_

James: *grins* Yeah, I'd say this is a pretty nice arrangement.

Peter: "3. Remus Lupin/Marie Malyson."

_**Marie: I'm cool with that.**_

_Remus: Yeah, that's fine._

Peter: "4. Peter Pettigrew/Megan Willyre."

Megan: Hi.

Peter: *waves* Hi.

**Julianna: Who next?**

Peter: Oh, right. "5. Julianna Sandersons/Severus Snape."

**Julianna: *makes strangled noise* I changed my mind. I didn't want to know.**

Severus: *rolls eyes* You think I wanted to be put with you?

Peter: "7. Connor Ridenre/Felicia Green."

Connor: Sup, dudes?

Felicia: Hey…

James: Did anyone else notice that Slughorn skipped number 6?

-Professor Slughorn: Is there a problem here?-

James: As a matter of fact, there is. You skipped number 6, professor. You went right from 5 to 7.

-Professor Slughorn: Did I now? Oh, it appears I did! *changes 7 to 6* Well, if that's all, then-

_**Grace: Professor, you've made a mistake. Sirius and I cannot be partners.**_

-Professor Slughorn: Oh? And why not?-

**Sirius: Um… well… you see… I'm allergic to Grace. She makes me break out in a bad case of annoyance. And irritation. And annoyance.**

_**Grace: Yeah, me too. Only I'm 10 times as allergic to him as he is to me.**_

**Sirius: No way. I'm 100 times more allergic.**

_**Grace: 1,000.**_

**Sirius: 10,000.**

_**Grace: 100,000.**_

**Sirius: 1,000,000.**

-Professor Slughorn: *raises eyebrows, unimpressed*

**Sirius: I get hungry sometimes. I might accidentally eat Grace. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?**

James: …

_Remus: …_

Peter: …

_Lily: …_

_**Marie: …**_

_**Grace: …**_

**Julianna: …**

**Sirius: …**

James: Padfoot, did you even think about how weird that sounds?

**Sirius: Yeah… let's just all pretend I didn't say that…**

-Professor Slughorn: I'm sorry you two, but my decision is final. You are going to be partners, so you better just learn to get along.-

**Sirius: WHAT?!**

_**Grace: WHAT?!**_

**Sirius: The two of us? GET ALONG?**

_**Grace: That's just…!**_

**Sirius: I can't even…!**

_**Grace: OUTRAGEOUS!**_

**Sirius: I mean, just absolutely impossible!**

-Professor Slughorn: QUIET! *calmly* I said my decision is final. Now does anyone else have a problem with their partner?-

**Julianna: Yes. Why did you partner me with… *points at Severus* him?**

-Professor Slughorn: Miss Sandersons! You shouldn't be complaining. Severus is a wonderful potion maker. You're lucky to be partnered with him. Just as Mr. Potter is lucky to be partnered with Lily.-

_Lily: Yeah, speaking of that… I'm not complaining or anything, but… why?_

-Professor Slughorn: I'm sorry, but I needed you to keep him under control. This is a very complex potion, and we can't afford to have him mess around So I put the two of you together.-

James: Thanks, Professor!

Megan: May I ask why you put me with Peter?

-Professor Slughorn: *shrugs* It was just random.-

Megan: *sighs* I guess luck just wasn't on my side there…

Peter: Hey…!

**Sirius: Just who do you think you are? You can't talk about Wormtail like that!**

James: Oh my gosh, what is wrong with you?! You've never even spoken to him, you can't insult him!

_Remus: Yeah!_

Megan: Um… sorry?

James: You should be sorry!

**Sirius: I just wanna… *growls***

_Remus: Okay, guys, enough. Let's calm down now._

Peter: Yeah guys, it's fine, really.

James: Fine…

**Sirius: *glares at Megan* I'm watching you…**

_Remus: Padfoot!_

**Sirius: Fine.**

-Professor Slughorn: *turns to Remus and Marie* I suppose you two want to complain now, too?

_Remus: I'm fine with this._

_**Marie: Yeah, me too.**_

-Professor Slughorn: *surprised* Oh. Well then. That's a first. Well, I suppose I'll just be off, then. I need to talk to some other students. Good luck!

Severus: Okay, here's the deal, Sandersons. When we're working on this project, there will be no passing notes. You heard what Slughorn said. This is a complex potion and we can't afford to mess around.

**Julianna: Actually, he said we can't afford to have James messing around…**

Severus: That applies to all of us, not just Potter.

**Julianna: *whispers* Help. Me.**

Peter: So…

Megan: You know, maybe you should stop passing notes too. I'm not entirely comfortable working with you anyways, so imagine how I would feel if I were working with you and you weren't even paying attention to what you were doing. If the potion we're making is so complicated, one mistake, one teensy little slip of the hand, and it could explode. And I don't want that to happen. You of all people need to pay close attention so you don't mess up. Got it?

Peter: *eyes widen* Yes.

**Sirius: Grace?**

_**Grace: What?**_

**Sirius: I have a plan.**

_**Grace: *rolls eyes* What's your 'plan?'**_

**Sirius: You will make the potion, and I will recite encouraging rhymes. Like, 'Peas, potatoes, and a piece of steak. We could all die if you make a mistake.'**

_**Grace: No!**_

**Sirius: Not working for you? How about 'Ice cream, cake, and a slice of pie. If you mess up, we will all die.'**

_**Grace: Enough with the food and the dying! I am not going to make this potion by myself!**_

James: So, what's our plan, Lily?

_Lily: Um, follow the instructions and make the potion._

James: Oh. That's a pretty good plan.

_Lily: Now that we've wasted most of the class discussing our partners… I say we get to work._

**Friday October 14th History of Magic**

**Sirius: How about this one Grace: 'As I was saying the other day to a fellow, when Grace messes up the potion, we might all turn yellow.'**

James: Who did you say that to and when?

**Sirius: The other day, to a fellow. Come on, Prongs, pay attention.**

_Remus: *rolls eyes* Oh, brother…_

**Sirius: 'If Grace messes up this, I know a guy, who messed it up too, and grew a third eye!'**

Peter: Who do you know with a third eye?

**Sirius: A guy. Jeesh, do you people never listen?**

_**Grace: Shut up. Really, just stop, okay?**_

**Sirius: 'In 2, 3, 3, 5, you know 3 is the mode. If you make a mistake, the potion might explode!'**

_**Grace: Oh my gosh, just stop! Stop with the stupid rhymes! And I am NOT making this potion by myself! You are going to help me whether you like it or not! And even if I was making it myself, I would not make a mistake that would cause us to turn yellow, or grow a third eye, or die, or cause the potion to explode! Just oh my gosh!**_

**Sirius: … Sorry.**

_**Marie: Just cut it out, Sirius. Okay?**_

**Julianna: Yeah, you guys have no reason to complain. At least you didn't get stuck with Snape.**

_**Grace: You're right…**_

_**Marie: Yeah. I feel bad for you.**_

Peter: Yeah, a nice person like you shouldn't have to be stuck with Snivillous.

_Lily: Sorry._

_Remus: *nods sympathetically*_

James: Poor, poor, Julianna.

**Sirius: You guys are right. No one should have to go through this. We're here for you, Julianna. We're here for you…**

**Julianna: Right… So… the Hogsmeade trip is this weekend.**

_Lily: Yup. Is everyone excited?_

James: Yeah, it's gonna be fun! I've been saving my money for it. There was this new Zonko's thing I've been wanting to buy…

Peter: Yeah, I'm going to buy a lot of stuff! Like candies, and chocolates…

_Remus: Yeah, I'm going to buy chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate._

**Sirius: I had some Zonko's products I was looking at, too.**

_**Marie: And we're going to the Three Broomsticks, right?**_

**Sirius: Of course! What kind of question is that?**

**Julianna: I'm just gonna wander around a bit.**

_Lily: That's what me and Connor will probably do, too._

_**Grace: Yeah, I'm just going to wander around by myself…**_

**Julianna: Yup, pretty exciting.**

James: Yeah. Can you guys believe that this is the last year we'll get to go to Hogsmeade? After this weekend, we'll only get to go a few more times.

_**Marie: … You just had to bring that up, didn't you?**_

_Lily: It's the truth though. Pretty much everything we do this year, we'll never do again. Like having classes, watching school quidditch matches, or playing school quidditch matches… after this year, none of us will pass notes during class, because, like I said, we won't have classes anymore._

_**Grace: That's a really sad thought… really.**_

**Sirius: Yeah. We'll never come back to Hogwarts again after this year.**

_Remus: Once this year is over, we're done._

Peter: Wow.

**Julianna: Let's not think about that right now. We still have the whole year now. Enjoy it.**

_Lily: Julianna's right. We're not gone yet. There's no point in missing what we still have._

**Sirius: My birthday is on November 3rd.**

_Remus: Yes, Padfoot. We know._

**Sirius: Have you guys all bought me my birthday presents yet?**

James: No. Not yet. I'll do it at Hogsmeade.

Peter: Me too.

_Remus: Ditto._

_**Marie: If I can ditch you for a few minutes, so will I.**_

**Sirius: What about you, Lily? Have you gotten my present yet?**

_Remus: Padfoot, I don't think Lily wants to-_

_Lily: No, it's fine Remus. I'll get something small._

**Sirius: Julianna, have you?**

**Julianna: I didn't even know your birthday was coming up, but sure, I can try to find something.**

**Sirius: Grace?**

_**Grace: Maybe.**_

**Sirius: Hmm… eh, I guess since it's you, that works. I'm just so excited for my birthday! I'm gonna have a big party, and people will get me presents, and I'm gonna have a big party, and there's gonna be lots and lots of cake…**

_Lily: Where are you going to get all that cake?_

**Sirius: The house elves in the kitchens are going to make it, of course! And then Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs will carry it to the Common Room.**

_Lily: And they're okay with this?_

James: It's his birthday, we kind of have to be.

_**Grace: You said you were gonna have a big party twice.**_

**Sirius: I know, because it's just gonna be that big. It's gonna be really really really really big!**

**Julianna: That's pretty big.**

**Sirius: That's what she said.**

James: OHHHHHHHHHHH!

Peter: OHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Remus: Oh brother…_

_**Marie: Really, Sirius? Really?**_

**Sirius: And everyone will sing happy birthday to me, and there's gonna be loud music, and people with have to yell to hear each other over it…**

_Lily: I don't think-_

_Remus: Just leave it, Lily. Once he gets an idea of how he wants his birthday to be, that's the way it's going to be._

**Sirius: Everyone but the Slytherins will be invited. The Slytherins can just sit around in their boring Common Room in the dungeons, being boring while everyone else is there at the party having the time of their lives.**

**Julianna: You're inviting everyone?**

**Sirius: Yes, of course. Why not?**

**Julianna: Won't it be kind of crowded?**

**Sirius: Yes!**

**Juliana: Oh boy…**

**A/N: So, just an awesome random fact: this chapter, not including the author's notes, has **_**exactly 2000 words**_**! It was 2001, but I knew if I left it like that it would bother me for the rest of eternity. So I fixed it. Anyways, now on to an important bit of business. Sirius' birthday is on November 3rd. That would mean it would fall on a Thursday, as I just realized. However, I had really been looking forward to writing a chapter on his birthday. So, I'm giving the choice to you. There are two options:**

** 1\. I skip out on it and just don't write Sirius' birthday.**

_ **OR**_

** 2\. I write a Thursday chapter for Sirius' birthday and just skip out the chapter for either the Wednesday before or the Friday after.**

**You decide! I want to make my readers happy, so I will do whichever option you ask for. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	20. Monday, October 17th

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been a long time. If anyone is still reading this, I want you to know that I am really very sorry. And I'm not trying to bribe you or anything, but I will point out that the more reviews I get the faster I will update. It's just that I go back and read reviews for motivation, and reading the same ones over and over kind of starts to lose the effect after a while. So, anyways, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Monday, October 17th, Transfiguration**

_**Marie: Oh, guys, my date with Sirius was so amazing! We just had an amazing time!**_

**Julianna: *laughs* We know. You've been telling us all day.**

_**Grace: As well as all last night.**_

_Lily: Yeah, we don't need another speech about every little detail._

_Remus: So, Lily, how was your date with Connor?_

James: …

_Lily: Oh. Well… it didn't go so great._

**Sirius: Not great in what way?**

James: …

_Lily: … We broke up._

Peter: Oh.

_Lily: Yeah. He was just different than I had thought he was, and we both agreed that it really wasn't working out. So… we just agreed that it was over._

James: *trying to not look excited* I'm sorry it didn't work out.

_Lily: *surprised* Oh. Um… thank you. I think._

_**Grace: Wow.**_

**Julianna: Is he serious?**

**Sirius: No, he's James. I'm Sirius.**

_**Marie: Ha. Ha. Ha. VERY amusing. Just gets funnier EVERY time you tell it. NEVER gets old.**_

Peter: *glances at James* Well, Lily, next time you get a boyfriend, I hope it works out better.

_Lily: Well, so do I. But honestly, I wasn't really surprised. I don't think either of us were expecting it to go anywhere._

James: You weren't?

_Lily: No. The whole thing was more of a "why not" than an "I actually like you" kind of deal. Like, maybe it was that way when he first asked me out, but after a couple of days, we both realized that we were different than the other had first thought. We both kind of just thought "let's just keep trying, we won't know for sure until we at least go on one date." So, we did, and when it didn't work out, we ended it._

**Sirius: Wow.**

James: …

_Remus: Well, still, again, I'm sorry it didn't go well, even if you weren't expecting it to._

_**Marie: I still just don't see why you still went through with it, even if you both knew that nothing was going to come of it. If you could tell there was nothing there, one date wasn't going to change that. You could have both called it off and had a good time instead of being miserable the whole time.**_

_Lily: We weren't miserable! It just… wasn't as fun as it could have been. And, I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I felt like we should at leat try before saying it couldn't work out._

**Julianna: I see. Peter, how was your "date" with Adrianna?**

Peter: *shrugs* I broke up with her.

**Sirius: What? Why? Wormtaill, you may never get another girlfriend! Why would you do that?**

Peter: Because she told me she was lesbian.

James: …

_Remus: …_

_Lily: …_

_**Grace: …**_

_**Marie: …**_

**Sirius: …**

**Julianna: …**

Peter: Yup.

James: I suppose that's a pretty good reason.

Peter: Yeah, I thought so too.

_**Marie: ANYWAYS, let's get back to Lily. So, Lily… do you think you'll get another boyfriend anytime soon?**_

James: …

**Sirius: …**

James: …

_Remus: …_

James: …

Peter: …

James: …

**Julianna: …**

James: …

_**Grace: …**_

James: …

_**Marie: …**_

James: …

_Lily: I don't know._

_**Grace: Well, okay. Let us know if you do.**_

**Sirius: Hey, Grace. What did YOU do all day at Hogsmeade?**

_**Grace: Oh- well- I- you know- it's- like I said, I mean- I just wandered around a bit. You know, gave myself some time to think.**_

**Sirius: And you didn't, say, leave on some sort of mission, perhaps?**

_**Grace: What?**_

Peter: Smooth, Padfoot. Real smooth.

_Lily: Just ignore him. We all know he's insane._

_Remus: Anyways, Grace. Were you alone?_

Peter: …

**Sirius: …**

James: …

**Julianna: …**

_Lily: …_

_**Marie: …**_

_**Grace: …**_

_Remus: … Well…?_

_**Grace: … Yes.**_

Peter: Took you an awfully long amount of time to answer. Why is that, Grace? Hmm? Why is that?

**Julianna: I'm sorry, Grace, but even I have to admit, it does seems a little suspicious.**

_**Marie: Yeah…**_

_Lily: *nods* It kind of does… _

_**Grace: I'm just a bit shocked that you guys think you have the right to know everything that happens in my life, that's all.**_

Peter: Why does it bother you if you have nothing to hide?

_**Grace: Because it's really none of your business what I do or don't do when you're not around!**_

**Sirius: Where were you, Grace? Were you somewhere you shouldn't having been?**

_**Grace: I am not having this conversation with you! It. Isn't. ANY. Of. Your. Business.**_

Peter: Hmm…

James: Hmm…

**Sirius: Hmm…**

_Remus: Hmm…_

_Lily: Oh brother._

James: Okay, so Lily. Just to clarify a few things. You broke up with Connor. As in, you two are done. Finished. Terminado. Fini. Ferti-

**Sirius: Okay, Prongs, we get the idea! Just shut up already!**

James: *glares at Sirius* As I was SAYING, before I was so rudely interrupted, you two definately won't be seeing each other again? Like, ever? Am I understanding this correctly?

_Lily: *suspiciously* Yes…_

James: Okay, just needed some clarification there. Thanks. Wouldn't want to give people the wrong idea.

_Lily: *surprised* Oh. Is- um- that all you wanted?_

James: Hmm… yup. Why?

_Lily: *even more surprised* Oh. Well, I was honestly kind of expecting you to- nevermind. It's nothing. Forget it._

James: Okay. And, um, Lily?

_Lily: Yes, James?_

James: I really do hope that someday, you'll end up with someone who can make you happy. *whispers so no one can hear* As happy as you make me.

_Lily: Oh. Wow. Um, thank you?_

James: *smiles* Sure, Lily. Sure.

**Monday, October 17th Muggle Studies**

James: YYEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! Oh yes yes yes yes yes! Hahahahahahahahhaha!This! Is! The! Best! Day! Ever!

**Sirius: Ah, there it is. I was beginning to think it would never come.**

Peter: I'm impressed with how long he did last.

James: *grins like a madman and bounces in his seat*

_Remus: Yes, Prongs. It was good of you to at least act mature about it while Lily was around. We're all proud of you._

**Sirius: *begins fake crying* Our little Prongsie is growing up. *wipes away imaginary tears* I never thought this day would come. *attempts to sniffle but ends up laughing instead***

James: I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so hap-

**Sirius: Okay, Prongs, we get the idea. You're very happy that Lilikins is single again.**

James: -py I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so-

_Remus: How long do you think he can go on like this?_

Peter: I dunno, but I think the best thing to do right now is let him get it all out of his system.

James: -happy I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so happy!

**Sirius: …**

_Remus: …_

Peter: …

**Sirius: Is he done yet?**

_Remus: I'm not sure._

Peter: Just give him a few minutes.

James: Now, Lily's single again, and now, maybe she'll date me!

_Remus: I dunno, Prongs. Maybe…_

James: And guess what else?

Peter: What?

James: I'm not going to ask her out yet!

_Remus: *gasps*_

**Sirius: *chokes on his own saliva***

Peter: *falls out of chair*

**Sirius: WHAT?**

James: Nope. She's always complained that I'm always asking her out, so I'm not going to. I'm going to start by actually being nice to her. Then, eventually, when I think the time is right, I'll ask her.

_Remus: That's a very mature thing to do, Prongs._

**Sirius: *mutters to Peter* 5 galleons says he'll only make it about 2 weeks.**

Peter: *mutters to Sirius* No, I think he can go at least a month. He seems pretty sure of himself, he won't chance ruining it by taking it to fast.

**Sirius: *mutters to Peter* What's your final answer?**

Peter: *mutters to Sirius* Fine. 5 galleons on mid to late November.

**Sirius: *mutters to Wormtail* You're on.**

James: Now. Let's see… we need to do some work on Operation F.O.W.G.I.A.C.A.O.A.S. Let's review our notes from last time. *pulls out notebook* So… Padfoot thinks Dumbledore is sending Grace on secret missions, Wormtail thinks either she's being held captive and the person we think is Grace is an imposter or someone cast a spell and changed her personality, I think Grace is a storm, and Moony thinks *snorts* that Grace could have a boyfriend. Now. Does anyone have any new ideas? I will continue taking notes. Go.

**Sirius: Well, Grace really didn't seem to like us questioning her whereabouts during the Hogsmeade trips. Or who she was- or wasn't- with.**

Peter: She took an awfully long amount of time to say she was alone… especially for someome who has nothing to hide.

_Remus: I find it strange that even her friends, who know her better than any of us, don't even seem to trust her._

James: *taking notes* Hmm… yes… interesting… Mhmmm… okay. Padfoot, you go first.

**Sirius: Okay, guys. Get this. I think that Grace… is a spy.**

Peter: *gasps loudly*

James: *raises an eyebrow* And why do you think that?

**Sirius: It branches off of my idea from last time. Dumbledore has her going on secret missions, and she's spying for him, trying to see what the Dark Side is getting up to. And it took her a long time to answer because she wanted to tell us the truth, but she couldn't.**

_Remus: And why couldn't she?_

**Sirius: Because she swore to Dumbledore that she would never reveal to anyone what she was up to. She made… The Unbreakable Vow.**

Peter: *gasps even louder thsn before* No!

**Sirius: *nods gravely* Yes. And now, the stress of it all is beginning to catch up with her. She wants somebody to save her from the promise she made, but nobody can set her free. She doesn't get any sleep at night, because she has realized that she messed up. That she made a huge mistake, that she never should have accepted these missions, never should have made the Unbreakable Vow. That is why she puts cheering charms on herself, to hide how broken she has become inside. Now she has to spend the rest of her days like this, living a double life, because nobody, not even her, can undo her mistake.**

James: *finishes taking notes on all that* …

Peter: …

_Remus: …_

**Sirius: She made a brave sacrifice, giving up all happiness, all hope of a better life, so that someday, all of us can have just that.**

James: *writes that down*

_Remus: I don't think Dumbledore would have a student make the Unbreakable Vow._

James: Perhaps you are right, Moony. But… perhaps you are not. Wormtail?

Peter: Um… maybe… Grace had a memory charm put on her, and now she can't remeber anything. How she used to act, how much she used to hate Sirius. Where she was or who she was with. Or maybe, she's been receiving anonymus messages telling her exactly what she needed to do if she wanted to stay alive. She couldn't go to Hogsmeade with her friends because she received an anonymus message telling her to meet them outside near the Shrieking Shack or worse terrors would befall her. It said if she told anyone where she was heading, all who knew would be killed. So, in her fear she went there, and the horrors that awaited her were too terrible to speak of, and besides, if she did, all who knew would be killed.

James: *writes all that down* Interesting theory, Wormtail. Perhaps yours and Padfoot's theory are one? Get this: Grace is a spy, like Padfoot said, under the Unbreakable Vow. Only maybe Dumbledore didn't have her do it? Perhaps someone from the other side found out, and made her swear not to tell anyone of their evil plans. They've been sending her secret messages reminding her of her Vow. They've been sending her back with false information, and knowing she's leading Dumbledore astray is what is causing her to lose sleep at night. And if she broke her Vow and told someone, not only would she die, but so would anyone who she told.

_Remus: Come on guys, be reasonable. I seriously doubt Grace would make an Unbreakable Vow with the people she's supposed to be trying to help defeat._

James: Perhaps it was a trick, and by the time she realized what was happening, it was too late. Now, to add to it, they have been forcing her to go and trade illegal substances so that they can make a potion to rule the world. Okay, Moony, it's your turn. What do you think is up?

_Remus: I'm still sticking with my theory that Grace has a boyfriend._

**Sirius: We've been over this, Moony. That theory doesn't make any sense! The only way that could work was if she was dating on of the Death Eaters that she's spying on/for, because I can't think of anyone in their right mind who would date Grace!**

Peter: Me neither.

James: Nope. No one. Unless… *gasps*

**Sirius: What Prongs? What is it?**

James: *points a shaking finger at Remus* You.

Peter: What about him?

_Remus: Yeah, what about me?_

James: I know why he's so insistent that Grace absolutely MUST have a boyfriend, and that she MUST have been with him at Hogsmeade, because it MUST be fact, because there's NO other explanation that makes sense.

**Sirius: Why?**

Peter: Yeah, how can he be so sure?

_Remus: …_

James: Grace's boyfriend… is… MOONY.

**Sirius: *gasps* What?**

Peter: *gasps* No!

James: He's sure because he was with her the whole time! HE was her boyfriend!

_Remus: …_

**Sirius: …**

Peter: …

James: …

_Remus: …_

**Sirius: …**

Peter: …

James: …

_Remus: …_

Peter: Moony? Is… is this true?

_Remus: …_

James: It must be! Why else would he not be answering us?

_Remus: Because I don't knw how to answer something so stupid._

Peter: What do you mean?

_Remus: You idiots, I was with you._

James: …

Peter: …

James: Oh yeah.

**Sirius: Don't look at me, I was with Marie. I wouldn't have known.**

_Remus: …_

Peter: …

James: …

**Sirius: …**

_Remus: You two are dumb._

**A/N: Wow! So, for some reason, the first half of the chapter, was really difficult to write, and is a bit shorter thanusual because of that. About 150 words shorter, I think. So I decided I'd try to catch up with the second half, and maybe cut the chapter just a bit short. Then, when I finished, I counted the words, and even with the first half being short, the whole chapter was 300 words longer than I had been wanting! I'm really happy with that. Especially how easy the second half was to write. So… I've decided I will write Sirius's birthday, and then just not write either the Wednesday before or the Friday after. Who do you think was right about how long James will last before asking Lily out? Sirius or Peter? Let me know what you think! Also let me know what you think about Grace. Are any of them right, do you think? Do any of the ideas make sense? Or is it something more? Siriusly, let me know what you think! Review, people! They really are motivating! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	21. Wednesday, October 19th

**A/N: …**

**So… I'm not sure if any of you are still reading this, but if you are, then I just want to tell you that I am so so **_**so**_ **sorry about how long it has been since the last update. I understand that there is no good excuse for this.**

**Still, I'm going to give you one anyways. I started a new school this year, and it's been a bit stressful for me, along with homework and other things giving me less time to write. Sucky excuse, I know, but hopefully you will be able to not be quite so mad at me.**

**Fair warning, this is most definitely not my best chapter by any means, and it's extremely short, but I figured that it's been such a long time since I updated that I'd just give it to you now. So… hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Wednesday, October 19th Divination**

James: Okay, guys, are you ready?

_Remus: Ready for what?_

James: You may remember from Divination last week,

_Lily: Oh no…_

James: that I was making prophecies about each and every one of you. And this time, I will start with Lily.

_Lily: Somebody help me! Please!_

James: *cleares throat* Lily Evans, are you ready to hear your future? The plan for you that is written in the stars?

_Lily: *sighs* Yeah, sure._

James: In your future, I see a great, swirling cloud. That cloud is your soul. You have finally allowed it to break free, letting it show to all who it truly is. You are done hiding away, done trying to run from everything that you are meant to be. Because you are made for greatness, Lily. Your future holds power that most could never even dream of knowing. Powerful magic, beyond most people's wildest dreams. Few will know how it happened, and even fewer will understand. Because you possess a power within you that only you can know. Even I, the great furtune teller James Potter cannot see what it is; I only sense that it is there.

_Lily: *quietly* Is that all?_

James: No. That is not all. You will also have a choice to make. A choice between darkness and light. A choice between good and evil. A choice that, if made poorly, could destroy the world. If you choose to give in to the power of fear, what will this world have left? There will be no stopping the dark powers in this world, if we cannot be brave. You can help by never stepping down; show people what we truly need to be if we want to live through life. We need to be united and strong. You, Lily Evans, can show people how it's done.

_Lily: *quietly* Are you finished?_

James: No. There is still more. Another thing can be seen, shining in your future; dim at first, but growing ever so much brighter. That thing is love. Lily, you will be loved by many, by one in particular. I cannot see who that one is, and even if I could, I would not tell you; it is not my place to influence your decisions by trying to force them upon you so soon. For the future is an uncertain thing; a single choice could change everything. If I were to tell you something that you were not ready to hear, I could scare you out of that choice, changing the whole course of life. Every prophecy I've ever made could be altered. But yes, no matter who it comes from, there is most definitely love. The brightest love I have ever seen. And- no, I won't tell you. I don't want to give it away. Perhaps I have already said too much…

_Lily: *quietly* Is that the end?_

James: Yup.

**Sirius: Thank goodness! That was a long prophecy, Prongs!**

James: Not my fault! Now! Who wants to go next? How about… Marie!

_**Marie: Okay.**_

James: *clears throat* Marie Malyson, are you ready to hear your future? The plan fo you that is written in the stars?

_**Marie: Yep!**_

James: In your future, I see… fire. A fire burning brightly, and- ah yes. I see it now. Marie, you will be walking through a forest on a dark, fateful night. Suddenly, off to your right, you will see a bright orange glow. You will try to run, but you will be unable; instead, it will draw you nearer. As though in a trance you will walk towards it, though every fiber of your being is screaming for you to flee. Finally, you will come to stand before a great wall of fire. Still you'll want to get away, but your body will not obey. You head ever closer to the wall. It is raging fiercely, but coming no closer, contained behind a sort of magical barrier. Your arm will reach up towards the blaze. You will try to fight, but this is your destiny. Finally, your palm will come in contact with it. As you do so, the wall will break free, enveloping you in fire. It will be searing hot, but you will feel no pain. You walk out of the fire, or attempt to anyways. But everything that you pass will also ignite; you scream, and it begins to storm. You can control nature now, do whatever you please. You relish in this feeling of supreme power, and as you stand there, you can't remember why you ever tried to fight the power that is controlling you now. You will laugh, and fire will burst to life throughout the world. You will be stuck there forever in the forest, unable to move no matter how had you try. As time goes on, a small part of your conscience is screaming against this power that now owns you, begging for it to set you free, and after several years, you will be fighting the power with everything you are. But Marie, I warn you now that you can't win. 15 years you will spend in that forest, unaware of the passing of time. And after 15 years, you will wear yourself down fighting. After 15 years, you. will. die.

_**Marie: …**_

**Sirius: …**

**Julianna: …**

_**Grace: …**_

_Lily: …_

_Remus: …_

Peter: …

James: …

_**Marie: …**_

James: *shakily* You know, I think that's enough prophecies for today. We'll continue next Wednesday with Julianna.

**Julianna: Oh… joy…**

_**Grace: Don't worry, Julianna. It's not as if these prophecies are actually real.**_

_**Marie: … Yeah… not real… yeah…**_

_Lily: Are you okay, Marie? You look a bit freaked out. You too, James._

James: No, I'm fine. It's just that making these prophecies really tires me out.

_Lily: Marie?_

_**Marie: It's just that…**_

_Lily: …_

_**Grace: …**_

**Julianna: …**

Peter: …

James: …

_Remus: …_

**Sirius: …**

_**Marie: I'll tell you later.**_

James: *shaking head* Definitely enough prophecies for one day…

* * *

**Wednesday, October 19th Charms**

**Julianna: Come on, Marie. What's up?**

_**Marie: It's just… that prophecy that James made.**_

_Lily: Don't worry, Marie. It's not real. James is just having some fun. I mean, you heard all the stuff he said about me, and Remus, and Sirius, and Peter. Do you really think anything like that stuff would actually happen?_

_**Marie: Well, no… **_

_**Grace: Yeah, Marie. It's fine. None of it is actually real.**_

_**Marie: I wouldn't be so sure.**_

_**Grace: What do you mean?**_

_**Marie: The prophecy that James made about me… I had a dream about that the other night.**_

**Julianna: What?**

_**Marie: I didn't think much of it at the time, but… I don't remember all the details. I just remember that in the dream I was walking, and there was orange light, and then I couldn't move. I stayed there in the dream trying to move but unable until I woke up.**_

_Lily: …_

_**Grace: …**_

**Julianna:**

**Marie: …**

_Lily: Don't worry about it, Marie. It was just a strange coincidence. There's no way James could have seen the future. He probably overheard you talking about it and subconciously copied that when he was making his prophecies._

_**Marie: Well, I dunno. You're probably right. He was sitting nearby when I was muttering about it trying to remember it. But why would he have seemed so freaked out?**_

_Lily: *thinks* Again, he probably subconciously remembered hearing you talk about it, but didn't remember it was you. His overactive imagination probably thought that some divine force really was revealling the future to him. Really, Marie. Don't worry about it. I'm 100% sure that it was nothing._

**Julianna: Yeah, Marie. Lily's right. Everything will be fine.**

_**Grace: Besides, if you're still worried about it, just ask the Professor. You know, seeing as she teaches Divination and all, I'm sure she'd be able to recognize a real prophecy and tell you that it's nothing.**_

_**Marie: No, I'm sure Lily's right. I'm just overreacting.**_

_Lily: Okay. So…_

**Julianna: I wonder what James will think up for next week.**

_**Grace: Who knows? Something crazy, that's for sure.**_

_Lily: What else would you expect from James, honestly?_

_**Marie: Yeah. Still, the craziness of it adds humor. I mean, divination is all a load of crap anyways, so completely exaggerating everything makes it funny.**_

**Julianna: That's the truth. I'd be surprised if there's a single sane person in that whole class who actually takes divination seriously.**

_Lily: The professor does._

_**Grace: She said sane, Lily.**_

_Lily: Oh. Right. Must have missed that._

**Julianna: Why are we taking Divination though? Surely we had more important classes we could have taken.**

_**Marie: I don't know about any of you, but I'm taking it because I thought it would be easy.**_

_Lily: … I honestly don't know why I'm taking it._

_**Marie: Julianna took it because Remus did.**_

**Julianna: *gasps* No I didn't!**

_**Marie: Did to.**_

**Julianna: Did not!**

_**Marie: Did to.**_

**Julianna: Did not!**

_**Grace: Okay, everyone, let's just all agree that we took the class because it was easy. *glances at Julianna* Whether it's true or not.**_

**Julianna: Guys, you should know me better than that. I have more important things to do with my time than take a class just because some guy is taking it too, no matter how attractive that guy may be!**

_**Marie: Ha! So you admit that you find him attractive!**_

**Julianna: Just because I can see that he's good looking does not mean I have any interest in him, Marie!**

_Lily: Okay, guys, I'm going to stop you right there before somebody gets murdered. I doubt anyone wants to deal with that this early in the school year. Especially in the middle of class._

* * *

**A/N: So, there it was. I'm really sorry again about how long it took me to update, and I'm also sorry that this chapter really wasn't that great. Hopefully the next one will come sooner and be much better. Tell me what you thought of James' prophecies for this week, and tell me what you would like to see happen in next weeks prophecies. Also a special thanks to the guest who reviewed earlier today and motivated me to get this chapter posted. :) Anyways, that's really all I have to say, so I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	22. Friday, October 21st

**A/N: I am extremely sorry about the long wait. That's all I can say. There's really no excuse for this, and I'm not going to try to make one. The important thing is that the chapter is here now, and that is entirely thanks to SapphireRubyHilton for messaging me and asking me to continue. If you're reading this, this chapter is for you!**

**Also, I cannot believe that its been over two years since I started writing Notes. Honestly, I had expected to be further along than this by this point, but even where we are now, I couldn't have gotten this far without all of you. I don't say it enough, so I'll say it now: **_**Thank you**_**.**

**Anyways, that's really all I have to say, so… here's the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Friday, October 21st Potions**

**Julianna: ... _ ...**

_**Marie: What?**_

**Julianna: ... . ._.. ._.**

**Sirius: Julianna, none of us have any clue what you're trying to say.**

**Julianna: *sighs frantically* ... _ ...**

_**Grace: Julianna, use words!**_

**Julianna: ... _ ...**

Peter: Well, looks like she's officially lost her mind.

James: No, wait… it appears that Julianna is attempting to communicate with us through some sort of secret code.

**Sirius: That's ridiculous.**

_Lily: Actually, Sirius, I thik James might be on to something._

**Sirius: What?**

_Lily: *nods* Yup. I think Julianna may be trying to use morse code._

_Remus: Oh, of course! That's exactly what she's trying to do!_

**Julianna: ... _ ...**

James: Great! So does anybody know morse code?

Peter: … Moony?

_Remus: *shrugs* Sorry. I don't._

_**Marie: Lily knows a bit.**_

_Lily: Well, I did at one point. And… um, well- I- remember SOME stuff, but not enough to be able to tell what she's saying._

_Remus: Well, what DO you remember? That could give us some clues._

_Lily: …_

**Sirius: Come on, Lils. Just spit it out.**

_Lily: *mumbles* I remember how to say 'I love you'_

James: What? Why is that all you remember? Who taught you this? And how often did you say it that that's the one thing you remember how to say? Who was it? Was it-

**Sirius: Prongs, just shut up and let the woman speak!**

_Lily: *blushes* It's no big deal! It was just this guys I dated for a couple weeks in second grade. His friends were always teasing him, so we learned morse code together and would tap messages to each other during class._

**Sirius: *snorts* You told somebody you loved them in second grade? *laughs* Wow, Lilykins, and here I always though you were a-**

_Remus: Okay, that's not really what's important right now._

**Julianna: Oh my god, people! S! O! S! Help! Help me!**

Severus: What did I tell you about passing notes during potions while we're working on this potion? I can't afford to see you mess it up. Not get back to cutting those ingredients!

**Julianna: *whispers* See what I mean? He's insane!**

Severus: *glowers*

**Julianna: sorry… **

Peter: Well, that was unfortunate.

Megan: You know, I'd be more comfortable if you would stop passing notes too. I actually want to do a good job here, and we don't need any distractions. I'm already at a disadvantage, being partnered with you, and-

James: Hold up. What exactly is THAT supposed to mean?

Megan: Well, I mean, it's no secret that he's not exactly the best at potions, and-

**Sirius: What are you saying?**

Megan: *sighs* Fine, you know what? I'll put it simply for you. Peter is kind of an idiot, and I'm confident that he's going to completely ruin this potion. I know that letting him keep passing notes will make the results even more disastrous, and I refuse to let that happen just because I got stuck with somebody incapable.

James: Excuse me?

Megan: You heard me. I meant it. It's a surprise he's even passing his classes. He probably wouldn't be if you guys didn't let him cheat off of you all the time.

**Sirius: Hey, don't you talk about Wormtail like that! I'll hex you if I ever hear you talking bad about him like that again!**

James: Yeah! Me too! I'll hex you so bad, you won't even know what hit you! You'll wake up in an abandoned corridor in such bad condition that they'll have to send you to St. Mungos to repair the damage we did! And you won't even remember it was us who did it!

_Lily: James!_

James: No, Lily. I won't let her talk to Wormtail like that. Nobody- and I mean NOBODY- talks about my friends like that and gets away with it. And she just did. Now, she'll have to pay.

_Lily: James! You're Head Boy! You can't do this!_

James: Fine. Maybe I can't. But that's not going to stop me. I'll do it anyways. And Sirius will help me. Remus too.

_Remus: Well, nothing quite so extreme as any of that, but… *glares* You're right. I will help._

**Sirius: You had better watch your back, lady. And unless you feel like being pushed down a flight of stairs- or two- then I would keep your mouth shut about Wormtail from now on. Got it? Unless it's something good, I NEVER want to hear another word about him come out of your mouth. EVER.**

Megan: *rolls eyes* Yeah, sure. Whatever. But I still won't allow him to pass notes. He's going to focus all of his energy on this potion, and I don't care what you say.

_Lily: James, you shouldn't have been saying that stuff! You could get into serious trouble for that. Especially as Head Boy. _

James: I don't care, Lily. I won't sit around and let people talk about my friends like that. They're the most important things in the whole world to me. I would do anything to protect any one of them, and I know all of them would do the same for me.

_Lily: James… James, I get it. I really do. I understand exactly where you're coming from, but that isn't the way to do it. There are better ways to handle things than that. Violence isn't always the answer. You can't just go around threatening people like that!_

James: Lily, I know what you're trying to say. But I'm not going to apologize for standing up for Peter.

_Lily: *smiles slightly* I know._

Connor: Hey dudes.

James: What are you doing here?

Connor: Erm- I was just wondering if you had any extra ingredients. I accidentally spilled some of ours on the floor.

_Lily: Of course we do. Here, take this. *hands ingredients to Connor*_

Connor: *takes ingredients, smiling brightly* Thanks Lil. I'm glad you could help us. I didn't know what I would do if you couldn't.

James: There's a room full of people here. I'm sure one of them would have had some extra ingredients.

Connor: Well, anyways, see ya later dudes.

_Lily: *sighs* We really probably should be focusing more closely on this potion._

James: I think we'll be alright. You know, you're good enough at this that you can fix any mistakes I may make.

**Sirius: I dunno James. Some mistakes you make are pretty major. Even someone as bright as our Lilykins may not be able to fix some of them.**

James: Gee, thanks Padfoot. I'm glad to see you have so much faith in my abilities.

**Sirius: Anytime Prongs. Anyways, Lily… tell me more about this second grade boyfriend.**

_Lily: That isn't really important. It was in second grade, it doesn't even count. It doesn't mean anything when you're that young._

**Sirius: If it didn't mean anything, then why are you so embarrassed?**

_Lily: I'm not embarrassed._

**Sirius: Then just answer a few questions.**

_Lily: No._

**Sirius: What was his name?**

_Lily: David Crakill_

**Sirius: How long were the two of you an item?**

_Lily: I don't remember. A few weeks._

**Sirius: Did you cry when he broke up with you?**

_Lily: No, because it was me who broke up with him._

**Sirius: Oh. Well then, did he cry when you broke up with him?**

_Lily: … I think that's enough questions for one day, don't you?_

**Sirius: *gleefully* He did! Lily, you heartbreaker!**

_Lily: I did not break his heart. We were eight. And he only cried for about 20 minutes._

**Sirius: *cracking up* 20 minutes? Lily!**

_Remus: Calm down Sirius, and help Grace make your potion._

_**Grace: Yeah. I can't do everything by myself.**_

**Sirius: Hold on, hold on. Just one more question: Lily, did you ever kiss him?**

_Lily: Well… not on the lips…_

**Sirius: *laughs uncontrollably* Y- y- Li- I- h- I can't- *gasps for air, still laughing***

_Lily: Stop! It's not that funny. We were just in the garden at school, and he gave me a kiss on my cheek, then told me he loved me and asked me to marry him._

James: You've been married before?

_Lily: Of course not. I said no, then kissed him on the cheek back and told him I still loved him, I just wasn't ready for marriage yet._

**Sirius: *loses control completely and puts head on desk, laughing hysterically***

James: Wow, Lily. That's *chuckles* that's um, very…

_Lily: Stop it! It's not funny! I was 8!_

**Sirius: *still laughing* I don't care how old you were Lily. I will never let this go.**

**Friday, October 21st History of Magic**

_**Marie: Hey, Julianna. You obviously know morse code. I think you should teach Remus morse code.**_

**Julianna: What? Why?**

_**Marie: Because you know it. And Remus wants to learn.**_

_Remus: Actually, I don't really care to-_

_**Marie: Of course you do Remus, don't be silly.**_

_Remus: Um… okay?_

**Julianna: Come on Marie. What are you doing? Remus obviously doesn't want to learn morse code.**

_Remus: I mean, I wouldn't actually mind it. It could be pretty useful._

**Sirius: If you ever want to learn morse code for 'I love you' just ask Lily.**

_Lily: Sirius…_

_**Marie: Well, it's settled then. Julianna will teach Remus morse code. How delightful.**_

James: Why do you even care? You don't know morse code either.

_**Marie: And I don't have the patience to learn it. Remus, however, does, and I feel like it might be useful for him to learn. You never know when it could come in handy.**_

_**Grace: Sure. I can think of all sorts of different times that would be helpful.**_

Peter: It could be if you were kidnapped. You could blink a message, or tap one out with your foot. And if you ran into someone else who knew it, then they could save you.

James: Or if you needed to communicate silently. You could just have your little messages and no one would ever know the difference.

**Sirius: Unless you were telling someone you loved them. Then Lily would know.**

_Lily: Well, yes, I would, but really, please cut it out._

**Sirius: Fine. I'll leave it alone... for now.**

James: Out of curiosity, Lily… what IS morse code for 'I love you'?

_Lily: *sighs* Really, James?_

James: Really. I'm honestly curious.

_Lily: Fine. It's .. / ._.. _ ..._ . / _._ _ ..__

James: Interesting. Very interesting… might I ask why you still remember that?

_Lily: I dunno. It's just one of those stupid little things, you know? The ones that just stick with you for absolutely no reason whatsoever._

James: I would have to disagree with that. I believe that there's always a reason those little things stay with us. We just don't always know the reason.

_Lily: Maybe you're right._

_Remus: I still don't get why you're so insistent on me learning morse code. Why not Lily? She already knew it at one point. I bet she could pick it up again pretty easily._

_**Marie: Nope. She forgot it, meaning she obviously didn't care enough. So it's got to be you.**_

_Remus: I mean, I don't see any reason why not, but…_

**Julianna: I wouldn't bother arguing if I were you. She's in one of those moods, you know? She decides on something completely stupid and/or pointless, and no matter what you say, it's not enough to change her mind.**

_Remus: Okay. Well then. You win, Marie. I guess I'm learning morse code._

_**Marie: Excellent! Julianna can just teach you in her free time. If she doesn't mind, of course. This afternoon, perhaps?**_

**Julianna: Actaully, me and Grace had been planning on studying together.**

_**Grace: Oh, no, it's fine. I had forgotten about other plans I had anyways. I had been going to tell you after class that I couldn't study with you, so it's completely fine.**_

**Julianna: Um… what other plans could you have on a Friday afternoon?**

_**Grace: I was going to... study.**_

_Lily: Isn't that what you had been going to do with Julianna anyways?_

_**Grace: No, I mean by myself.**_

_**Marie: Why would you not study with Julianna just to study by yourself? That doesn't make much sense.**_

_**Grace: Because I remembered I had been planning it for a while.**_

**Julianna: Why does it matter?**

_**Grace: I'm just trying to stay on a system.**_

_Lily: Grace, you hate studying by yourself. You complain about it all the time._

_**Grace: I just decided it might be a nice change! Don't question it, okay?**_

_**Marie: Okay…**_

_**Grace: Honestly, why are you guys always trying to pry into my business lately? Always asking where I've been, and what I've been doing, and who I've been with.**_

_Lily: Grace, we hardly ever ask you that stuff._

_**Grace: You know, I just wish you'd stay out of my life, okay?**_

**Sirius: Hmm…**

James: Hmm…

Peter: Hmm…

_Remus: Hmm… _

**A/N: Well, there it was. It's been forever, but I cranked this chapter out for you in a few hours. Thanks to the internet for helping me with morse code stuff, and apologies for everything that is incorrect with it. Due to formatting issues, I couldn't figure out a better way to make it work, so nothing here is exactly like it should be. I'll fix it later if I can make it work Thanks for understanding and for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
